


Hybrid Child

by Whatstheirname



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatstheirname/pseuds/Whatstheirname
Summary: When Newt discovers a boy with dragon-like features, he sets out to aid the boy from an organization that has been stealing young wizards and witches in order to use them for war. He must tread into high waters, risking not only his life but his friends as well.





	1. Unusual

He blinked.

 

Newt couldn’t truly understand what he was exactly looking at. His mind reeled as he gaped in disbelief. ‘It couldn’t be—How the blazes did this—Can no one sense that there was a dragon in their midst?’

 

It was nearly impossible to picture the creature as it was perched on the kitchen chair, consuming a large piece of raw meat. It averted its eyes at the man with the suitcase, silver eyes narrowed, cautiously. 

 

The dragon was silver with soft baby blue spikes lining from its head to its tail. Soft-like fur cuffed its ankles and the ending of its tail. From its throat and underbelly was sky blue. The dragon was the size of a grown child, and it had large bat-like wings that were folded carefully on its back.

 

“That’s quite an interesting take you have there, Mr. Scamander,” Queenie, one of the Goldstein’s sister commented. She allowed him to enter the apartment before closing the door behind him. Newt stared at her, his eyes searching for answers. “You see something that only you can perceive.”

 

Newt opened and closed his mouth. Was he going mad? What did she see that he couldn’t? “Mind filling me on this?”

 

“I can understand your confusion, however what I can read from you is that you see a younger version of a dragon, is that right?”  
Newt personally didn’t like it when she tapped into his head without his permission. But like she said last year when they first met, she couldn’t help herself, it was easy to read people when they were hurting. But right now, he was beyond confused. 

 

“You could say something like that,”

 

She gave him a half-smile. Queenie glanced back at what her eyes told her. “For Tina and I, we both see a young boy, no less than ten years old, with silver hair and matching eyes. He has extremely pale skin, and rather razor sharp teeth. He also has a tail, long slender, and with greenish fur at the ends. Perhaps this is some sort of magic we both are experiencing differently?”

 

“You could put it that way,”

 

So, she could see the similarities that he could be seeing. This was the strangest thing he has come across, and having two witnesses seeing different point of views.

 

Very strange.

 

Newt set his suitcase to the floor quietly. He took a silent step toward the dragon. It remained still for a few seconds, unsure of this man’s intention. Upon instinct, it pounced to the floor, growling low with raw blood dripping from its teeth. Newt wasn’t frightened in the least, as he has dealt with these kinds before. It was the time of the war when he was working with Ukrainian Iron Bellies at the front. He paused and bowed his head to the waist, waiting for it to trust him and see that he was not harmful. The young dragon nodded carefully, and Newt straightened up. He slowly stepped forward with his hand outstretched. The reptilian traversed the kitchen floor, its furry tail whipping slightly in curiosity. Newt felt its scaly snout against his hand, he smiled, glancing up at its large silver eyes. He heard Queenie stifling a laugh in the background.  
To her, all she witnessed was a child nuzzling its head against a grown man’s hand. She thought it was rather cute in her opinion. 

 

“There now, it’s alright.” Newt whispered in a soft, sweet tone. He carefully smoothed down its neck, gazing softly in the dragon’s eyes. “You must have a name, no?”

 

“We tried asking his name, but all we received were groaning and an adorable roaring from him.” Queenie took a seat on the couch and smiled at the scene in front of her. “We also gave him   
some paper and pen to write it.”

 

Newt locked eyes with her very briefly. She waved her wand for a drawer that was adjacent to him, and a piece of paper slipped from it. It flew elegantly in his hands. The handwriting of the creature consisted mainly of undeciphered scribbles. 

 

“I don’t think he can interpret human language, much less than speak it.” She continued.

 

“I’m sure he can understand some if he put his mind to it. How did you attain him?” he waited slightly for her to give the answer, but she was hesitant. Newt scratched behind the creature’s ears, while looking back at Queenie. Her lovely orbs were questioning him. 

 

“We thought that he belonged to you. After you left last year, we found him in the streets covered in filth and bruises. Not long after that we tended his wounds and cleaned him up. We also tried feeding him, but it only occurred to us that he preferred raw meat. Something that children don’t eat usually.” She explained with a concerned frown. 

 

The dragon boy bucked its head for more affection, which Newt complied with a genuine smile. He knew that if the little one was ever part of his collection, he would have known better than to take care of it. For now, he knew that it needed love and assurance. 

 

“I’m sure we can figure something out.” He mused. 

 

A thought occurred to him that perhaps the dragon would prefer taking a sneak peek inside his case. Maybe it’ll please the little creature. So, Newt withdrew himself, and set his case before opening it. As he was ankles deep, he glanced back at the reptilian, and froze. The silver dragon was at a standstill, its wide eyes staring intensely at him. Whatever the reason was, Newt couldn’t pursue him to come down even if he proved that it was harmless. In return, there was a sudden change in the atmosphere, and it growled dangerously. It sent its tail thrashing at Newt, mainly at the case. Newt quickly hopped out, shut it, grabbed it, and flew to the side. 

 

The tail recoiled, but the creature was still uneasy. He cocked his head to the side, still eyeing the case with suspicion. Why was this man so keen on him on entering that box? That box… that terrible—terrible box sent nightmares to the silver one, shuddering violently. It shouldn’t have acted so recklessly. So, stupid, oh so stupid. But that man—he mustn’t have meant any harm. The touched that they shared, that connection—it was full of warmth and caring.

 

“Are you alright?” the sound of Queenie’s voice rang out to a slightly shaken Newt. He leant against the wall for support, clutching his suitcase to his chest. 

 

“Quite alright,” he caught his breath and examined the floor. There was a slight dent in it. The landlady would surely be in for a surprise that a man and a hybrid child was in the apartment. 

All three of them suddenly heard footsteps heading their way. The door burst opened. To both to Newt and Queenie’s surprise, it was actually Tina with her cheeks puffed red. Her eyes fell   
on Newt and they softened at his gaze. 

 

“Newt,” she stammered. He gave her a little wave, as she slowly shifted her eyes at the young boy snarling slightly at Newt’s direction, his tail agitated. After a few seconds of consideration, the boy fled the scene, his tail took what was left of the meat and disappeared around the corner. 

 

“What about Mrs. Esposito?” Newt asked, standing up and brushing off himself and his case.

 

Tina fixed the floor with a simple repair spell. “I obliviated her, so she won’t be snooping around here anytime soon.”

 

“Right.”

 

“That boy can be quite difficult to handle.” Tina sighed, as she propped her elbows on the table with her fingers rubbing gingerly at her temple. 

 

Tina can only see him as he was, a boy with dragon-like features. But Newt saw an entirely different aspect on it. Newt pondered deeply.

 

“Would you like some tea?” Queenie offered. She already had the kettle full of water, as she was setting up a tray full of teacups, sugar, and cream. 

 

“I would love a cup.” He smiled and settled in a chair, Tina joined in as well.


	2. Fafnyr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the boring part. All they do is talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update... ;3; Inspiration is expensive.

Newt was honesty an introvert, but when it came to talking about his creatures he was like a firecracker; an exuberant display of fireworks that if he continued to grin it would be permanent. He spoke fondly of his book and surprised Tina by digging in his coat pocket before handing the said object to her. Her eyes lit up and she smiled broadly. She thanked him and thumbed through the pages, her excitement raging.

 

He told his adventures after traveling the world, and the Goldstein sisters fired question after question. Soon, the topic shifted to Jacob, the Fidelity baker who stole Queenie’s heart. The three of them didn’t delved too much on the past and the fact that he chose to obliviate his own mind after Queenie offered to run away with him. Still, Queenie revealed that she has visited him occasionally which Newt thought was sweet. 

 

Finally, the conservation moved to the moment that Newt was hoping for. The dragon that has specific descriptions based on certain perspectives. 

 

“At first, we figured that the boy was an animagus because he looked as if he was one. Since he had parts of a reptilian; his tail and teeth, not to mention small horns in his hair.” Tina explained. 

 

_The boy._

 

Newt frowned and contemplated about their rudimentary choice of names. It didn’t seem fair to call the poor child by that, and of course, who would prefer to be defined without a name?

 

“Terribly sorry,” he asserted. “But couldn’t you find a better name for him?”

 

The sisters shared a look before replying. “We have, however, no matter what we chose, he wouldn’t answer to any of them. Sometimes we would experiment and observe his reactions.”

 

He nodded in acknowledgment, therefore, he eyed the slip of paper on the floor and whipped out his wand. Newt accio it and set it on the table. With the wave of his wand, he attempted solve the scribbles. Both Tina and Queenie hovered over the paper and watched, as the letters trembled violently. The ink shifted unsteadily, each letter connecting and disconnecting from one another with the sound of popping joints. It took about a minute or two to finish. There on the table laid a name that had an outlandish taste to it. 

 

“F—faf—nyr...” Newt stumbled on the word miserably, but thankfully Queenie beat him to it.

 

“His name is Fafnyr?”

 

“Odd name for a kid,” Tina admitted. 

 

“Sort of fitting for a dragon,” Newt finished. He paused suddenly, as Tina stiffened and stared in disbelief. 

 

“Dragon?” Tina stared at her sister. “What did he say?

 

“Newt, here, has the ability to perceive something that we don’t.” Queenie giggled. Tina shook her head. Her eyes flickered back to the man in the blue coat.

 

“I can’t actually explain it myself. But I can defiantly say that it certainly is unusual.” Newt fiddled his wand in his lap. If Fafnyr was indeed an animagus, how come he couldn’t revert back into his human form? Most of all, why was it that only he could see the creature entirely different than the others?

 

“We have, indeed, performed the homorphus charm.” Queenie, once again, trespassed his mind without his permission. He gave her a warning look, but she merely smiled. “However, before we could even cast it, Fafnyr had a fit.” She recalled when he froze at the sight of their wands. He attacked in fear, nearly destroying the apartment in the process. It took nearly half an hour to restore the damage. She remembered that both she and Tina had to come up with some sort of excuse with Mrs. Esposito that all of the noise emitting from their room was, really, nothing to stress about. Eventually, they decided to wipe her memory after the landlady barged in and saw the state the room was in. The trust between the Goldstein sisters and Fafnyr took a few months to recover.

 

Newt went back to the moment when he offered Fafnyr to enter his case, but the deterred beast had that look in his silver eyes; distrust. It would take time for him to trust Newt after that near-death experience. 

 

“Perhaps after we gain his trust, we could possibly attempt to perform the charm. It takes about two or three people to do it right.” Newt nodded. 

 

“Good luck,” Queenie winked. 

 

Newt paused. He knitted his brows together. “Queenie,” she flashed him a smile. Since only those two were able to recognize Fafnyr as they were to them. He wondered whether she was capable of reading—

 

“I have tried, sweetie,” She sighed. Tina flickered her suspicious gaze between the two. “I wasn’t able to delved deeply into his conscious, not less than beyond his gateway to his soul.” She took interested in her hands before continuing. “Whatever the reason may be, he cannot be read.”

 

Tina thought for a moment. “Is that true?” her sister gave her a slow nod. “This doesn’t many sense…” she shook her head.

 

“It’s a mystery to us all.” 

 

“Erm, how is MACUSA?” immediately, Newt regretted asking, as Tina sighed and looked downcast. 

 

“Ever since the Grindelwald case, the ministry has been struggling to keep order. It doesn’t help when there have been reports where children have been disappearing.”

 

_Disappearance? ___

 

“As in, they were kidnapped?” Newt swallowed. 

 

“Who knows,” she shrugged. “But we are certain that this is connected to Grindelwald in some way.”

 

This new piece of information made Newt shuddered. He knew that Grindelwald was pure evil, but children? Now that was over stepping the line. Ever since last year, the heinous dark wizard accused Newt of his creatures for the obscurus. 

 

“The worst part is that Fafnyr could be related to the case.” Queenie commented sadly. 

 

None of them dissuaded each other about that thought. It was too unnerving, he was just so young. Whatever happened in his past left him disoriented; broken.

 

After several minutes of silence, Newt spoke. “So, where is the little bugger?” 

 

“He’s hiding in the hallway closet.” Queenie answered, she pointed beyond the corner. “He has made that place his den. He always slept there.”

 

Newt smiled and downed his now cold tea and grabbed his suitcase. He should feed his creatures before checking up on him. It’s been a while since he last visited them. Newt stood up and clicked open his case, and absently snatched up the Niffler as it attempted to flee. He hunkered down into the case after closing the lid. 

 

He muttered to his little greedy friend. “Why haven’t you given up yet?” Newt traversed his shed and into the Niffler’s habitat. “You know you shouldn’t take what isn’t yours.” He gently settled the little guy in his nest and began to work. Nearly a couple of hours flew by and Newt found himself drenched in sweat. He swept his forehead and sighed in content. As long as his animals were happy, he was relieved. After all, he set his ‘little’ home to a standard temperature so that his creatures would be able to sustain better. As he brushed past the bowtruckle tree, Newt made his daily quest to ensure that Pickett would be able to rejoin his family.  
He then realized that the little green stick was stuck deep within his breast pocket, when he went to gesture the creature out. “Come on, Pickett, I’m sorry if Fafnyr startled you. I didn’t expect it either.”

 

Pickett emitted a sound of clicking. He slowly peered out of Newt’s pocket and climbed up onto his hand. “Alright, perhaps this could be the day.” As Newt came up to the bowtruckle tree, Pickett immediately rooted his feet in the wizard’s hand at the sight of his family hissing up from his old home. The man with tousled brown hair and a spray of freckles across his face sighed. He ushered gently before giving up for the time being. Baby steps. Newt gently lured the bowtruckle back into his breast pocket for warmth, now that the season outside was bitter cold.

 

Newt finished his rounds and headed upstairs. He closed his case and switched it to muggle worthy, in case any creatures decided to venture during the night. He was used to them running about, as he had to wake in late nights or early mornings to fetch them. That nearly gave him any time to sleep, but the bed had to wait as he was eager to bond with Fafnyr. Even if he had to face a near-death experience again.

 

The apartment was dark and silent with the hush noises of the Goldstein sisters sleeping soundly. He carefully crept over the wooden floors, his footsteps weighing slightly when the floor beneath him creaked. Newt has always been a quiet walker, but as old as the apartment was, not even his sidle steps were enough. There were a few hallway closets, and Newt frowned as he should have asked for better directions. However, to his relief, he suspected one door to be slightly damaged than the rest. He walked the length of the hallway and rasped quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I forgot a bit of an important piece of information. I apologize.


	3. Of Nightmares and Daydreams Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to take a sneak peak of what little Fafnyr is dreaming of--well-- thinking of.

Silence.

 

At least there was that. The paled, pessimist boy curled tighter in a ball just inside his small confined space, which he took refuge in. He was given permission to roam around the apartment.   
Even a room was prepared for him. Yet, he declined that offer. He fancied the closet more because he felt safe. That was all that mattered to him. However, this particular evening has shaken his world for the worse. A man in a long blue coat with a suitcase stepped into his life with reasons that were unknown to him. Should he be concerned that an unknown wizard walked in with green eyes that gleamed with inquisitiveness?

 

Fafnyr has dealt with magical beings once upon a time. But he concluded that the two women he met on that one faithful day were not like he encountered before. No. They treated him with heavenly food, a roof over his head, and welcoming arms. This was the place he could call his home. Queenie, one of the sisters, with strawberry hair and grayish green eyes. She was bewitching and her voice was honey-like every time she spoke. Along her was Porpentina—Tina for short – she wasn’t much like her sister but Fafnyr understood that was strong, in a sense where she never would always stand up for what was right. 

 

Yet the man of the hour tickled his little brain incessantly. For when he felt his gentle touch upon his silver hair and as his long fingers brushed down his neck—oh—how he wanted to mewl. Those large hands looked and felt like they handled creatures big or small with so much care and attention, how could that man ever be so dangerous? 

 

_“There now, it’s alright.” His tone was soft, not harsh or demanding in any way. Fafnyr, though, was surprised that the wizard could see his other form… a monster… yet he still treated him as though he could take him and together they could live happily ever after. Not until the young boy gasped at the object that sat on the floor._

_A suitcase._

_So, that was it, huh? This man must have been sent by those people in order to seize him. That could’ve been it. He was sure of it. Fafnyr spent most of his time thinking negatively that without him knowing, he drifted off into a deep sleep._

_He woke with a start. His breath was shallow somehow, as he inhaled. He fumbled about trying to get a sense of his surroundings. Fafnyr thought he was still in the closet, but his safe place shouldn’t be this tight. To ensure that he wasn’t going crazy, he pressed his hands ahead of him and met up with a wall. A prickle of nerves shot through his body, his eyes widening the size of saucers._

_‘No, no, no, no!’ he feebly cried out. ‘Th—this can’t be happening. I—I made sure that it was…’_

_He suddenly felt his surroundings shook; a jumble of noise emitted from the outside. Fafnyr froze. He tucked his arms in close and squeezed as small as possible, fearing for the worse to come._

_**Click.** _

_A wave of bright light poured in at once, blinding him temporarily. He felt a gush of wind, briefly, as his focus regained normal again. Ahead of the boy when he popped his head out to see, was a large white room laden with heavy machinery. In the center of the room was a long, worn out bench with black straps attached to it. Adjacent to it was a small but subtle table with sharp looking tools._

_Fafnyr assimilated his fate with a nervous swallow. Out the corner of his eye, a tall man wore of what described as a surgeon with locks of gray hair hiding underneath his cap. Before Fafnyr could act, the man whipped out a stick and his body levitated into the air. He thrashed uselessly against the invisible force. He was set onto the bench; eagle style. The straps became animated, trapping him down tightly. After securing the boy to the bench, the man uttered an incantation. The boy’s clothes were ripped from him and soon he felt his skin being scrubbed by an invisible sponge._

_The man with gray hair elegantly picked a tool, examined it carefully before eyeing the boy again. The silver eyed one watched in slow motion as the knife lowered to his skin, the blade pressuring deeply until it expunged through, sending a sharp pain through the boy. He yelped out with no noise to be heard. Fresh tears guttered his cheeks, as the knife continued to do its deed._

_What has he done to deserve such a fate?_

_'Stop.' The boy whined. 'Don’t do_ this _'. His voice fell on deaf ears, his world becoming blotchy. He remembered those soulless black eyes of the man that handled him. **NO!**_

 

The door to the closet burst opened, alarming Newt. He hadn’t had time to recollect his thoughts as something large knocked the winds out of him. He crashed to the floor and when he glanced up, his body froze on spot. A rather heavy being nailed him roughly to the ground. He recognized those silver orbs, only this time, the pupils were dilated. Newt knew this sign all too well. To Fafnyr, he only saw Newt as the man with the tools that dripped with his crimson.

 

Newt prepared himself, “Wait—” he shielded his face with his arms. One of Fafnyr’s claws slit up his arm, tearing both the skin and the clothes entirely. Newt didn’t want to harm him. That was just like adding fuel to the fire. All he really needed was to coax him that he was no threat, that he was not his enemy. With one hand grasping onto Fafnyr’s horns while the other pushed against the long reptilian body, he wrestled with Fafnyr to get the advantage.

 

Unknowingly to either of them, Pickett, the little bowtruckle managed to escaped. He ducked out of range of the dragon’s whip-like tail that flared about wildly and flew underneath a door. 

 

“Leave me alone!” Fafnyr roared. Except, to Newt’s ears he only heard the snarling of Fafnyr above him. With that note, he spotted the case discarded away from the man’s grasp. He extended his tail to snatch up the object, feeling the leathery bound object in his furry grasp. 

 

Out of the corner of Newt’s eyes, he noticed his case was in peril. His heart was pounding in his chest, as the thoughts of all his beasts were in grave danger. “Fafnyr, stop!” He gasped out, his attention away from the creature before him. Fafnyr took this opportunity to gnash his razor-sharp teeth into the man’s shoulder. Newt, now, focused on his screaming shoulder. He clenched his teeth as to suppress the pain from leaping out. 

 

Out of the blue, someone shouted, “Expelliarmus!” The suitcase that Fafnyr held flew from his tail. He unlatched himself from the wizard’s shoulder and glared at the interloper. Standing in their midst was none other than Tina and Queenie in their pajamas. Tina had the case in her arms, as Queenie had her hands on her hips, her intense glaring sent a shiver along Fafnyr’s spine. He knew that expression; a look of disproval on a mother’s face. 

 

“Off,” she tutted, while pointing to a corner of the hallway. Fafnyr hesitated. He curled himself and hissed at her. But she wasn’t having any of this. She pointed again, her voice rising. 

 

“Fafnyr, now,” at the sound of his name being called, he threw Newt against the wall, gaining an “Oof” from him. He slowly crawled his way to her. When did they come to acclaim his name? It has been so long since he last heard it. He remembered that guy uttering his name, but that didn’t matter. The dragon could practically leap into Queenie’s arms and lick all over her face for calling him correctly. Tina would be able to share the celebration too. However, Queenie’s stern look was terrifying. Her foot began to tap impatiently, signaling that he should really pick up his pace. At last, he swallowed his pride and scrambled to his designated corner. 

 

Newt sat up against the wall, weakly. His vision hazy and both of his arms were numb. He should really mind his bleeding limbs, but what he just witnessed put him in complete awe. Tina had rushed to his side and now was healing his wounded shoulder with her wand. The strawberry blond hair woman was berating the poor dragon, as he lowered his head in shame. Never as he ever seen such a sight as a human scolding a dragon. With his remaining strength, Newt mustered up a lopsided smile just as his world came hurdling down. 

 

Back in the corner, Fafnyr licked his mouth, savoring the taste of Newt’s blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like catching yourself falling in bed.


	4. Of Nightmares and Daydreams Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That darn niffler has gone doing mischief once again. Fafnyr rushes off to attain it, as Newt does the same for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should write shorter chapters..?

In the aftermath, Newt woke up in a room he was familiar to. It was the one that both he and Jacob spent the night in before ditching the Goldstein sisters behind. Poor Jacob was reluctant to go, but it was Newt’s instantaneously beckoning that got the future to-be up and out. Now one year later, Newt pulled himself to sit up in bed with his body feeling like lead. A drop of sweet smell of hot chocolate tickled his nose. He glanced to the nightstand, and discovered a mug full of its delicious contents. If it weren’t for his numb arms he would down the drink full of warmth and after that a hint of whipped-cream moustache. 

He noticed quickly that he was only in his trousers. Someone must have changed his clothes in order to cleanse the blood-stain from his battle with Fafnyr. His face beat red at the thought that perhaps it was Tina who was the one who did the job. Never mind who did it, he saw his left arm with a long, shallow streak from his wrist to his upper arm. Now, he turned his attention to his right shoulder that left him bewildered. An imprint of a jawline wrapped around him with tiny teeth marks. Newt thumbed the scars lightly and thought of Fafnyr.

He already figured that the tyke was fearful of humans, but the way he was attacked brought him thinking deeply. Perhaps it was past abuse that brought him to be in such a state. Or something a lot darker that created him to grow small and bitter? Newt concluded that it had to be either the two or—he didn’t want to delve too much on that matter. Child or not. All he wanted was the beast to be safe and sound. He made this his mission to befriend him in hopes to divulge his past, secrets, and who he was before.

Speaking of the devil, Newt caught a glimpse of Fafnyr’s tail disappearing around the corner. He smirked. Was the little bugger spying on him? How naughty, but very brave considering the gap between him and Fafnyr was at large. Newt glanced around the room in search for his case. He found it safely on the chair next to him and he smiled. At least they were safe. He nodded.

A clicking sound emitted from his hair and Pickett hopped off and into his hands. The little guy hugged Newt’s thumb, as it was trembling non-stop. “Ah, Pickett, there you are! It’s alright. There’s no trouble here.” He assured. It blew him a raspberry and pointed to the shuffling noise outside his door. “Well sure, he still here. But he’s not inside so you don’t need to worry.”

Newt as dealt with dangerous creatures before, especially with the Nundu and its breath. Despite his injuries, Newt jumped out of bed and clicked his opened his case. He hunkered right in before he closed the lid. Outside his room, Fafnyr leant against the wall that was near the doorknob. 

He quietly muttered to himself, self-hating on his actions earlier. ‘Why did I act so impulsive? I was just startled. If only I didn’t had the that dream, perhaps we could be on better terms.’ Fafnyr sighed and listened earnestly whether his frenemy was still inside. He peered around and saw how empty the room was. All that was left was the suitcase that he dreaded to see. 

With cautious steps, Fafnyr crawled over and loomed over the case. It didn’t appear to be all bad besides that the fact that the man literally disappeared inside it, thus leaving the boy to his own devices. He took a deep breath and reluctantly opened the case. Out of nowhere, a strange creature like-mole popped out and scurried out of the room; out of the apartment, and into the city.

Alarmed, Fafnyr just stared where the little critter disappeared to. Was that supposed to happen? As he turned his attention back to the opened case, he met with startled green eyes. The man had a fresh shirt on and vest. Fafnyr jumped a couple feet into the air and ran to the door, clutching at the wall. 

“So sorry, erm, did you happened to see my niffler here?” Newt asked. But he got his answer as the silver dragon suddenly took off running. “Wait!” Newt climbed out and secured his case before grabbing the said object and his coat. He burst out of the apartment, along the way, he quickly obliviated the landlady as she heard sudden movements in the hallway. Newt cautiously glanced up and down the streets of New York and felt a twang of déjà vu. This was not going to end well.

The first problem at hand was where to go? Not only was he tracking down a certain creature, but he was also tracking down something that most people wouldn’t call normal that was running around the Big Apple. Maybe if he retraced his steps like last time, he might be able to gain a clue or two.

As he stepped into an alley, he made certain that he was alone before apparating to Central Park. He landed smoothly just outside the zoo, and thankfully, no one spotted a man in a long blue coat popping out from thin air. He weaved through crowds to check inside. Everything was as normal as can be. Newt apparated from the men’s bathroom stalls, which there was a brief moment when a muggle or two felt a sudden rush of wind coming from nowhere.

While Newt was traveling around the city, he avoided the MACUS building like the plague in case he would get scrutinized by the American ministry. After an hour and a half of searching, Newt took a temporary break and nearly collided into someone in pink.

“Pardon me—” Newt began but stopped short at the sight of Queenie’s strawberry blond hair. 

“Hello Newt,” she smiled “Were you able to track them down?” Newt suppressed his rising anger from surfacing, which she regarded and apologized. “We should better hurry, who knows what sort of trouble Fafnyr would get into.” He nodded at the idea. “Let me warn Tina and we’ll meet you at the department store in less than 10 minutes.” With that, she disappeared into the crowd, leaving Newt on his journey to his destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they find the niffler and Fafnyr before trouble strikes? Warning: Jacob might make an appearance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for all of these mistakes... The real chapter of this story is on Wattpad.

It took nearly half an hour to get where Fafnyr stood as he cornered the tiny creature with hordes of jewelry spilling from its pocket. It was quivering and thought that he was after of its treasures. But Fafnyr could care a lot less when it came to expensive trinkets and whatnots. It was his fault that this thing escaped and now it was his responsibility to capture it. 

 

In all honesty, Fafnyr wanted nothing more than just to be accepted. He knew that the wizard with the case wasn’t malicious or any of the sort. It was just his past that haunted him to this point in in time that blocked his way in becoming of what he wanted to be. Free. He wasn’t born this way. He never wanted to be part of that organization that transformed him into becoming a _monster_. 

 

“It’s over now, give it up!” he snarled.

 

“No way, you’re just after my treasure!” The platypus refused and backed as far as he could against the bricked walls of the alleyway. Fafnyr paused for a moment. Did they had a conversation just now? Never mind that!

 

“Then you leave me no choice,” his face darkened. 

 

Fafnyr dug his nails deep into the earth and winced in pain. He growled sharply, feeling his body growing in size. A frightening aura fell over him in a somber but malevolent glow. It didn’t exactly look like he changed appearance, but when the niffler spotted his shadow with a bluish, black flames that licked its surroundings, it knew that hell was about to break loose.

 

Faster than the niffler could think, the silver eyed one vanished for a second, leaving a wake kof drifting sand. He reappeared merely inches apart, their noses nearly touching. Fafnyr saw it’s Adam’s apple bobbed; a twisted smile crept onto his lips. With his tiny hands, he reached out for the critter that was now literally at a standpoint; it could faint here and now, or risked its little tail to flee the scene. 

 

“Gotcha,” Fafnyr spoke in an unfamiliar tone. He cupped the creature in his grasp a little too tightly for the niffler’s comfort. It squirmed in his hands.

 

“Lemme go—” it squeaked as he thumbed his beating heart. 

 

A sudden voice rang through the alleyway. “H-hello?” 

 

All at once, the vehement vibe that Fafnyr held drained from his body. He loosened his grip on the niffler, but not enough for it to slip away. The boy slowly turned to a girl about his age, who strode over to him. She had long dirty blond dirty hair and wore nicely-pressed clothes. He couldn’t help but glare suspiciously at her, the girl paused before continuing her way towards him. She appeared only innocuous to him, but like any other approaches he has had in the pas, his body acted on its own with severe caution.

 

“Hey, are you lost?” she observed his quiet demeanor, which he gave no reply. “It’s okay, I won’t hurt you.” Her eyes flickered to something shiny in his arms that was wriggling its tail wildly. “Wait, what is that?” She gasped loudly when the blur of black freed itself from Fafnyr’s arms, and ran for the hills, littering the ally with jewelry. 

 

A nasty sneer pulled on his lips and he turned swiftly to the girl. She took a step back. “I’m so—sorry!” she exclaimed. He stepped dangerously forwards her. “I didn’t mean for that to happen, honestly.” Her voice was low and was barely above a whisper.

 

Fafnyr halted in his tracks, his anger draining simultaneously and he backed away like lighting. His eyes pled mercy and he raised his arms to defend himself for any sort of punishment that should be heading his way by now. He uncovered himself to peer at the girl that stood still before him. 

 

He wasn’t exactly coping the situation as well as he pleased. This was actually his first time having an conversation with a person that probably didn’t had any magical blood coursing through that tiny figures of hers. What were her thoughts towards him?

 

“It’s alright,” she said from the stillness that the boy gave. “Do you have a name?”

 

 _‘I’m Fafnyr.’_ He wanted to say. She waited for his reply, and when she didn’t hear anything of the sort, she introduced herself instead. 

 

"My name is Modesty. It’s nice to meet you.” She smiled and extended her hand. 

 

He nodded in response. A small smile laced her tiny lips. At the strange gesture, he stretched his own to copy her, however, he only looked as though he was about to murder the poor girl. He presented his ‘smile’ to her with his eyebrows arching in confusion. _‘Is this how normal people usually smile?’_

 

Modesty just stared at his attempts in an act of friendliness which led him to pause, his face fell in disappointment. A sudden high pitch giggle, suddenly, emerged from her, startling the boy, as she lifted her hands to her mouth. “Oh—I’m sorry—hehe.” Fafnyr watched in dumbstruck as she let out some of the oddest noise emitting from her small figure. Eventually, she took a deep breath and tossed him her smile.

 

An odd sensation occurred in the pit of his stomach, but he paid no mind to it as she began to speak again. “By the way, do you know exactly what that thing was?”

 

Since Fafnyr had no clue of how to respond to her, he only shook his head.

 

“I see. Do you live around here?” He shrugged ever-so-slowly. “Well come on, let’s step into the sunlight where it’s a lot warmer.” Modesty rubbed her arms and beckoned him to follow. 

 

Was she treating him so kindly because of his outlandish appearance? No, but that couldn’t be true. She would have left him in fear to what she has seen; a silver dragon and it was holding jewelry as if he came from a fairytale book. He sighed in relief and followed her into the light, his thoughts solely on the critter that had a nasty habit. 

 

When the twosome stepped into the afternoon light, Fafnyr winced the sudden change of contrast. He felt his pupils dilating in the sun’s glare. “I have an older sister.” Modesty brought him back to the moment. “We both live with loving parents who give us good food.”

 

 _‘Wait, did she just said that she only has an older sister?’_ Fafnyr narrowed his eyes. He recalled meeting up with the tall, lanky boy with an unusual haircut. He stood as if he had a chip on his shoulder, his back tense and his posture unnatural. He handed out slips of paper to anybody who passed by in the group that a woman was preaching out. Two other children were located behind him, wearing a very solemn expression on their pale visages. Fafnyr presented himself to the boy, but quickly recoiled when his eyes widened as saucers. He began to shake violently, the papers rustling in his hands. The woman noticed the slight change in the atmosphere and shooed Fafnyr away.

 

“I go to school at—” Modesty stopped abruptly. 

 

_‘I swear that they were at least siblings...’_

 

“Hey!” he jumped at the sound of her voice. “Were you even listening to me?” he pointed his head to the ground. “Figures, since you’re so quiet.”

 

_‘I can’t really help that.’_

 

At once, the two of them heard multiple footsteps and they turned to see three adults panting. Two of them were women; one of them in a pink trench coat and the other in a pale blue coat. The last of them was a man with unkempt brown hair, and in a long, blue coat while carrying a leather-bound suitcase.


	6. Chapter 6

As he and the Goldstein sisters caught their breath, they all shared a look of disbelief at the girl with dirty blond hair. 

 

“Modesty?” He heard Tina muttered under her breath. Newt eyed the creature with the child and noticed how natural she was acting in front of Fafnyr. She wasn’t fazed in the slightest, which was peculiar to him. Ever since meeting with Credence last year, he didn’t react to magic well. Newt assumed that that the rest of his siblings would behave the same. He guessed that he was wrong.

 

“May I help you?” Modesty asked in defense. She suspected that there was a problem as they were all gazing at them with bewildered faces.

 

“Erm,” Newt started but his words couldn’t form. He didn’t make eye contact either which worsened the situation. 

 

“Don’t worry, honey,” Queenie smiled. “Everything is fine. We know Fafnyr. “She directed her eyes at the boy next to Modesty. The girl attempted to pronounce the name with much difficulty.   
“My sister and I are his guardians.”

 

“What about him?” Modesty pointed at the man who shuffled his feet in place.

 

“He’s our friend. Come along now, let’s go home.” Queenie held out her hand to Fafnyr. He stole a glance at his newly acquaintance before hesitantly taking her offered hand. “We best be going.”

 

Newt watched in awe at how the animal held hands with her. Fafnyr fell on all fours and it wasn’t his hand that she held, it was his tail, acting very similar to a hand. Ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous. 

 

Modesty managed a smile. “Goodbye phaphneer!” 

 

The three adults nodded their heads and left for home. 

 

Nobody spoke once they entered the apartment. Tina and Newt were both absorbed by their thoughts as Queenie made herself at home in the kitchen. Fafnyr, on the other hand, sat on the couch; half in the moment while his find still lingered on the animal that didn’t weigh a ton after he detected the sparkling adornments. 

 

Fafnyr was truly exhausted. He practically wasted his most of his energy chasing it down. He didn’t how the man usually capture it, but the responsibility now rested in the wizard’s hands. 

 

“I noticed it as well.” Queenie’s angelic voice cooed, capturing Newt and Tina to face her. “After all, she is only a no-maj.” She was aware of Newt correcting her as he was mumbling to himself.

 

“And?” Tina stared at her sister, her fingers tapping rapidly on her arms. “How can you explain that Modesty can’t apprehend the problem at hand?”

 

“Hush, now,” her sister pointed her wand over to the couch with a sleeping boy sprawled in the living room. the two remainders settled into a chair and discussed in hushed tones. “Modesty cannot identify between a true form or a hybrid. Her no-maj abilities can only limit on what she perceives; a normal child.”

 

“How is that even possible?” Tina frowned. “First a boy with reptilian features, next a dragon, and finally a normal no-maj?”

 

“I highly doubt that Fafnyr is a _muggle_. He isn’t exactly human.” Newt chimed in. 

 

“Right you are,” the other sister winked. She prepared a heavenly feast onto the table with only aa few waves of her wand.

 

Newt glanced over at the sleeping dragon. “Shouldn’t we—”

 

“He’ll come around when he’s hungry.” Queenie cut him off.

 

After dinner, Newt was busy feeding his animals, as the Goldstein sisters prepared for bed. 

 

Newt couldn’t help but worry about his niffler being on the loose again. He wasn’t exactly thinking at the time when he went to care for his creatures when Fafnyr accidentally opened his case. That greedy bastard has once again escaped and now causing havoc in New York all the while collecting what it most desired.

 

Once he finished his work, Newt climbed out of his case and came face to face with Fafnyr as he was wolfing down his dinner. He expected him for him to bolt back, or even hiss at him. But none came. Has he finally accepted Newt?

 

Fafnyr was thinking the exact same thoughts as him. Despite his earlier reactions toward the man, his own conscious led him to believe that he never proved as threat. He offered nothing but kindness. Now it was Fafnyr’s turn to return the gesture. Only problem is, the little bugger has developed that one trait that all children learned; stubbornness. He has to apologize for attacking recklessly. Not only to Newt, but to the case as well, if that made any sense. Only one thing was certain to him. There were probably more animals than that greedy bastard, that was still outside, lurking inside.

 

Newt slipped and carefully closed his case, all the while keeping an eye on the animal before him. Fafnyr has finished his meal and was now cleaning the left-overs on his claws. As Newt settled onto the floor, he slowly pushed aside the one reason that caused this whole commotion.

 

“Fafnyr,” the dragon stared. “Have you come to trust me?” He waited patiently for his reply, and the creature gave him a slight nod. Newt chuckled. “Well then, let me introduce myself. My name is Newt, Newt Scamander. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Fafnyr did what he done to Modesty earlier that day. He stretched his lips into that maladroit smile that he learned. Newt couldn’t help but chuckle at his attempts in smiling.

 

Newt bowed his head at the silver one and reached out his hand slightly, waiting, partly because he was aiming to reconnect in hopes of a better friendship than last time. One minute and then two passed by before Fafnyr reluctantly crawled over. He placed his snout against the palm of the hand before actually nestling into Newt’s lap. Albeit to the dragon’s weight crushing his legs, a smile sketched on his face as he let his fingers glide across Fafnyr’s scales.

 

They were incredibly soft to the touch. Not only were they beautiful to take a gander at, but the scales were glistening as if smiling back at Newt.

 

“When will you tell me your secret?” Newt whispered slightly.

 

‘Soon.’ The dragon let out a low, somewhat purring that resonated from the back of his throat. 

 

Newt became aware of two certain people peeping at him with placid smiles. He placed his fingers to his lips and continued to pet Fafnyr as he drifted off to sleep.

 

The next morning, the wizard found himself sprawled on the floor, while a blanket was covering him and with Fafnyr cuddling next to his side. He gave off this feeling of serenity as he snoozed so peacefully. Newt smiled and gently scratched behind the animal’s ears. Fafnyr stirred and opened his eyes directly up at Newt.

 

“Morning,” he said to him. Fafnyr merely nodded which earned a chuckle from Newt. “Did you sleep well?” When he wasn’t given a reply back, worried, Newt hesitated. The silver dragon stretched his limbs, while Newt himself avoided that tail of his. He watched as Fafnyr pulled himself off the floor and sat at the door, peering back at the wizard. 

 

“I believe that he wishes to help capture that niffler of yours,” Queenie’s voice smiled. Newt nodded in agreement before standing up with his sore body from sleeping on the floor. He cracked his back with a sigh of relief. 

 

Tina came into the room all dressed up. “Then what are we waiting for?” She leant against the door next to Fafnyr. “Let’s go and catch your creature Mr. Scamander.”

 

Newt knew that Fafnyr was right. He needed to get a move on, on finding his niffler.


	7. Chapter 7

First thing first, his creatures needed to fed and the only way to get to the niffler quicker was teamwork. Newt unlocked his case and allowed the Goldstein sisters ahead of him. He faced Fafnyr and held out his hand. “Come now, won’t you please come down with us?” he assured with a lopsided smile. In actuality, Newt figured that Fafnyr wouldn’t come near him so freely again. Not like last night.

 

That was a one-time thing, for Fafnyr that is. He remained by the door, settling down and wrapping his tail around and keeping distance.

 

“Oh alright, well, we’ll be down here if you wish to visit.” The mission that he assigned for himself was going quite well. He was able to touch the dragon without earning a scar in return. Newt flashed him one more smile before disappearing into his case. The lid shut close, leaving Fafnyr alone in his thoughts.

 

A wave of nostalgia washed over Newt’s body, as he took a look around at his work; his home; his family. The graphorns were cuddling their tentacles with Tina’s arm. She didn’t seem to mind, which pleased Newt. As long as his creatures were accepted by those who came to visit, and vice versa, he couldn’t be prouder. However, there was one friend that was missing. 

 

Jacob. 

 

Newt liked him, but he liked him because he thought that he was a great friend to have, even if the wizarding laws in America are backwards. If only they met in a different scenario, in a different setting, perhaps their friendship would surely prosper. Even Queenie would have her happy ending.

 

He inhaled and let out a long and content sigh. He always felt at home whenever he was alone with his animals. Being surrounded by the world worst creatures on earth, humans were defiantly not his cup of tea. His creatures surrounded him with comfort and enjoyed his company as much as he did the same for them. It was just that…

 

“Newt,” Queenie leaned against the doorframes of the shack. “You’re not alone.”

 

The wizard straightened up while wiping the sweat off his brow. He set the empty buckets to the floor. “Queenie,” he warned, but she wouldn’t let him shoot her down.

 

“We will do our best to bring back Fafnyr from his past. It might take some time, but I can assure you that he has taken a liking to you. It’s not every day a phenomenon like him comes to your doorstep, asking for guidance. He trusts you, whether you believe in that theory or not.”

 

Could that possibly be true? Sure, they had a cuddle puddle with each other, but did that count? Fafnyr collapsed into his lap simply because the poor guy ran all over the city just for Newt’s case, well at least he hoped that was the case. Newt wasn’t certain that Fafnyr trusted him entirely yet, he probably was thinking about sleep at the time. Newt wished that he was a master at occlumency rather than his privacy being invaded; constantly.

 

She might have a point, though. When Newt and Fafnyr shared the floor that night, it felt as though time stood still—but just for a moment for him to take in the sight of the creature that laid in his lap. His eyes refused to leave Fafnyr’s sleeping state; the rising and falling of his breath somehow brought Newt to feel at ease. There was a throbbing inside of him which he recognized, it was the same feeling he held for his creatures and that he would do anything to keep Fafnyr from danger. That was a promise. 

 

“Alright, everyone is set to go.” Tina clapped her hands together after cleaning herself from the dust and the slime after the graphorns gave their affections to.

 

Newt, then, detected something pinching at his skin and numerous clicking noise. “Pickett,” and he gently held the green stick on the back of his hand. It didn’t blow any raspberries, and defiantly not a smile. “I—didn’t forget about you.”

 

Today was _defiantly_ not the day where Newt was going to usher the poor bowtruckle with his family. Nope, defiantly not. 

 

“I was caught in the moment, and he has made so much progress lately. See,” He pointed to his arms. “No scars today. And probably not ever. So, will you forgive me?” He grinned, but his smile disappeared when Pickett simply shook his head. “Well, alright. I’m sorry.” Newt honestly didn’t mean to put a rift between him and Pickett ever since he has taken a liking to Fafnyr. He just hoped that the rest of his creatures weren’t the same. 

 

After finishing up, Newt was the first out and sought for his little friend. He was there, never once left his spot at the door. Fafnyr’s eyes were leering at the man with sprinkled freckles. He wasn’t smiling, but he also wasn’t dissatisfied either.

 

‘Best not to push my luck.’ Newt nodded. He patiently waited for the Goldstein sisters to climb up and out before securing his case closed. 

 

As Newt held the door for his friends, Fafnyr slithered out first and down the stairs. To Newt, he was surprised at how quietly the animal’s steps were on the creaky stairs. Once everyone has safely left the apartment undetected, Tina popped the million-dollar question. 

 

“Where do we go?”

 

“My best bet would be the jewelry store. That was the place where Jacob and I last saw him last year. But since situations like this don’t happen twice—”

 

“Hey, um, where did Fafnyr go?” Tina asked. Her sister peered around as well. Panic rose and Newt swiveled around to have the dragon nowhere to be found. He cautiously scanned the streets only to spot a flash of silver in the distance. Without uttering a word, he was gone. Tina and Queenie was at his heels as Newt pardoned himself numerously when he weaved himself in-between crowds. 

 

Fifteen minutes later and Newt was literally on the wall, leaning for support as he caught his breath. The sisters showed a few signs of fatigue when Tina softly tapped his shoulder and pointed his direction to a man, whom they were all too familiar with. He held onto a briefcase that resembled his all too well, and he was fumbling for his keys.   
As the man entered his store, a blur of black slipped in and they had webbed feet. Only problem is… where the blazes was Fafnyr?

 

“Well?” Queenie whispered. She knew his answer, but she wanted him to be sure of what he wanted. 

 

Newt nodded his head, signaling the two before arriving at the bakery front door. Jacob’s figure appeared from inside and he pointed to the sign that indicated he wasn’t letting anyone in. However, when Queenie’s face came into his view he chuckled lightly before unlocking the door to allow himself to converse with them 

 

“Sorry, but we’re not—” He began. 

 

“Just a moment of your time, please?” she puckered her lips. Jacob couldn’t help but whistle at her. He nodded and widened the door further. 

 

“But it can only be about thirty minutes before I open, agreed?”

 

“Agreed.” The rest of the group said in unison.


	8. Speak to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Move Along by The All-American Rejects

Newt, Tina, and Queenie all shuffled inside the store and instantly their noses were filled with the sweet scent of Jacob’s pastries that were strewn all over the room. Newt had to keep his excitement from overfilling as he recognized most of his creatures in sugary treat forms. The door closed with a little ding from the bell after Jacob watched all of them proudly. Who wouldn’t be this happy to have people being awestruck at his work, just wait for them to taste them! 

 

Queenie strode over to the man who was smiling gleefully to himself. She wrapped her arms around him, and he returned the gesture as he flashed her a smile. As he set his case behind the counter and went to grab his apron, he had to stop and think about that man in the blue coat. Why did he gave off some sort of déjà vu to him? He cast a glance at one of his well-made breads and looked back at the man, who was now having a great interest with the one that had the appearances of a platypus or some other creature. 

 

Now that he regained his ambition on finding his niffler, Newt smiled upon the niffler-shaped pastry before scanning the shop for the little devil. A sharp pain shot from his side and he threw his attention fast at a glaring Tina, who directed his attention back to Jacob. The baker’s hand was out, waiting to be shook.

 

“I’m Jacob Kowalski, pleasure to meet you.” Newt swept his gaze at the offered hand. He shook it, but his eyes were planted to the floor. 

 

“Newt, Newt Scamander.” 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a flash of silver behind the counter and beyond the kitchen. Albeit to Tina’s introduction, Newt scrammed over and leaned forward. Hints of Fafny’s tail was last seen around the corner. 

 

Not good, not good!

 

“Um, sorry, but that’s for empl—” Jacob’s voice wavered as the man disappeared quickly from sight. 

 

‘They must be around here somewhere. But how in blazes was Fafnyr able to surpass Jacob without being caught?’ Newt nearly tripped over a kitchen utensil and understood immediately. A clutter of pots and pans sounded the kitchen and then a series of black and silver wrestled onto the floor. He crept up and found Fafnyr hovering over his niffler, but within its webbed hands, Newt noticed a twinkle of glimmering light. 

 

Oh boy…

 

“Alright you two, break it up!” he whispered as quietly as he could, as to not gain Jacob’s interest to the kitchen. He flew to the floor in attempts on grabbing the niffler first. Mistake number one. It slipped out from his reach, allowing more pots and pans to rain over. A large bowl aimed for Newt, but before impact, it was Fafny’s tail that caught the object and tossed aside before he pursued after it. Newt felt for the lump inside his coat—

 

“Freeze!” a booming voice rattled the room, and everyone stood still. Even the niffler froze in spot. It pushed hard onto the glittering object deep into his pouch, its goal was to reach underneath the door. 

 

Jacob was located at the entrance, a pulse bulged at the sight of his once pristine kitchen. Tina and Queenie was by his sides at once, and they were absorbing what they saw. Newt was on all fours on the floor, not far from him was Fafnyr about to make a run for the hills, and the niffler about to pounce away. 

 

“Mind explaining me—” Jacob’s attention flew to Fafnyr, who was edging himself into a crack that was much smaller than him. “Hey!” He stepped forth, and nearly crushed the niffler that was still frozen. Occasionally, with its beady black eyes, it stole a few glances over its shoulder. 

 

Newt saw how Fafnyr flinched hard at the sound of the thundering man, and squirmed away as much as possible. “Careful,” he warned. He freed himself from the heaps of kitchen equipment. “He’s very cautious to those who approach him.” So, Newt was the one to advance the frightened creature that was cowering into one of the cabinets. He called out to him softly, kneeling near Fafnyr as possible. Mistake number two. In a flash, Newt was on his back, cursing slightly. He glanced around and found that no one was left in the kitchen other than himself. He heard several voices, and Queenie’s hushed tone next door. Sighing, he heaved his body off the floor and slid into the next room.

 

“You should be ashamed of yourself, young man.” Jacob was now at the front of the store, while Fafnyr faced his back to Newt. The man with curious but worried, green eyes, hustled to the two women in the corner. They both had their fingers to their lips, as he was able to catch a glimpse of what was inside Fafnyr’s grip. 

 

To his surprise, it was the niffler who balled itself up as to try to hide its stolen goods. Jacob must have mistaken it for being a pastry, seeing how there were niffler-inspired treats lying about. 

 

“I understand that you’re hungry, but stealing is a crime and can put you in deep trouble. You go that?” Through Newt’s eyes, Fafnyr mewled and tried to make his body small and out of view. “Alright, hand it over.”

 

“Wait for just a moment.” Queenie took a step forward. She stood next to the baker and gently rested her hands onto his shoulders. Jacob’s eyes were glued to her in-famous smile. “Why don’t you look closer at what he has before jumping to conclusions?”

 

Therefore, Jacob accepted and kneeled down. He observed at the object inside Fafnyr’s grasp when suddenly he suspected a movement. He leaned back. “What is that?”

 

“He’s a niffler,” Newt stepped in. “And he belongs to me. Terribly sorry for the trouble.” He knelt beside the owner. “Come now, it’s getting late.” He ushered the critter to make a move on now that he was busted, and for that Fafnyr to loosen his grip.

 

Jacob watched dumbstruck, as this ‘niffler’ wiggled free and into its owner’s hands. However, to Newt’s annoyance, he had to wrestle whatever the creature held, all the while uttering that it didn’t belong to it. After stuffing the niffler into his suitcase, which earned a suspicious stare from Jacob, Newt offered him a golden watch. 

 

“I believe that this belongs to you.” The said object ticked away from within Newt’s palm. When Jacob didn’t receive his pocket watch, he frowned. “Is it not?”

 

“Oh, it is,” Queenie smiled and elegantly pointed to it. “It was his grandfather’s.”

 

“Right, again, I sincerely apologize for the mess we have caused for you.” 

 

The owner snapped out of his daze and shook his head.

 

“No, it’s alright.” He past Newt and disappeared as the women came to him. 

 

“Should we help him?” Tina was the first to speak after a long while of silence. 

 

“If we do, we might have to—” But Newt regretted the moment before he finished. Queenie’s hand covered her mouth, while holding back a few sobs from escaping. Her tears already streamed down her beautiful face. Her sister came up to her and wrapped her into a tight hug, casting a glare at a now guilty Newt. 

 

“No, please, you can’t do that!” her voice was above a whisper, but the urgent tone was heartbreaking. “We will do anything to in our power for this to not leak. Please Newt, he might not remember this time.” 

 

Newt fiddled with the cuffs of his coat and nodded. “It would be a pleasure to see his reaction again on my creatures.” A giggle escaped from her lips, and that earned Jacob’s attention as he was still in the kitchen picking up the mess. 

 

“Nope, allow us.” Tina sashayed over and pulled out her wand. Jacob sent it a confused look before watching her flicked her wrist in several spots. Right before his eyes, he avoided dishes and pots that made their way into their proper places. Pans and other kitchen equipment hung themselves back onto their hooks. 

 

Back into the shop, Newt pulled out his own and uttered a locking charm on the door in case they would get unwanted attention. That was when he saw Fafnyr standing eerily still. “You alright?” he knelt beside him. 

 

 _‘I’m sorry.’_

 

But the dragon wouldn’t look directly at him. He continued to stare at the floor with much intensity that whatever wallowed inside him made him shut his connections with the man before him.


	9. Hold on--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--to this lullaby.
> 
> Song is Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift (Feat. The Civil Wars)
> 
> There are song references that I do not own.
> 
> There is also a reference from the Last Dragon Chronicles

The rest of the day for Fafnyr was all just a blue for him. It was as if someone pressed the fast-forward button and all he had to do was stand there, watching the scenes do their quick dialogues and hasty expressions. In all honestly, this warmth was overwhelming for the kid and all he really yearned was to go to his safe spot and breathe. That is if he could, he would. Now that he was under the radar of these fellow adults that loomed over him like dead geese, Fafnyr felt that familiar twinge of fear wallowing in his chest. Of course, he remembered.

 

That organization kept him and never once left his side. At first he was grateful for never being alone, but his reality crashed to the floor along with his happiness and all that he hoped for; freedom. Their brutal treatment left him deprived of such affections called love. Their false accusation for broken promises led him like a prune but unsweetened. Disgusted and self-hating, he thrived for more attention even if it meant his body would face the heavy consequences. After all of that training, after all of that testing and more surgeries to come he became nothing more than a ragged doll.

 

“You should talk to him,” a blurred voice murmured. He didn’t care anymore. Fafnyr laid low and left his lids close halfway, on the brinks of never waking up. 

 

“I have held him and softly called to him. He made no response. Is he having a melt-down? I wonder what triggered him to be this way…” another one was out of earshot, at least for Fafnyr. At last, he softly shut off the world and fell into an abyss of his acrimony. 

 

“Did he sleep well at all last night?” Queenie hovered over the boy and checked his temperature. They were back at their apartment, Newt cradling the dragon in his lap, and Tina fetching for some water.

 

“He should have, he showed no signs of any discomfort.” Newt thumbed over the dragon’s cheek in regards of last night. Maybe he used all of his energy? Tina came back around with a basin of water and a cup. She filled it halfway before they arched the boy’s head so they could help him down some droplets of fresh, chilled water.

 

No change whatsoever.

 

Deep down, Fafnyr was floating in non-existence space. He balled himself up in a fetal position, much like how it was in the beginning. His handlers—like they deserved a name—smuggled him in and out of cities. He was always carried like that, in a suitcase. 

 

Thanks for the memories, he told himself. He has had the time of his life, but not really. Apologies wouldn’t be able to cut of his agony that was already eating his insides, he needed some sleep, and that was what he actually desired; to never open his eyes and sleep forever.

 

“This is quite pathetic, I say,” a clicking nicked at his ears. “To have an animagus dwelling on his past like this,” then there was a sharp poke on his behind. “Shouldn’t he have already dropped this depression despite his hardships?”

 

Fafnyr blinked his lids halfway opened, sensing that he wasn’t alone and that there were a lot more happening than he has ever encountered for the longest time. 

 

“Hey now, let the boy sleep. Don’t harsh on him just because your bonding time with mummy has dwindled.” It sounded like a woman’s voice, low and longing.

 

“He’s only a baby. Boys his age can’t handle their strengths just yet.”

 

“My question is—how in the _world_ can this child perform the animagus spell on his own—he’s _way_ too young to master such a skill—oi—get your paws off—that’s mine!” that voice sounded like… the niffler?

 

“Enough,” a lackadaisical tone frowned on the gathering. “Everyone back to their habitats before _mummy_ comes and kicks us all out.” Fafnyr sensed a heavy hand over his scales, rubbing his stomach in circles. “There, there child. You’ll be alright.”

There were a series of footsteps, at least that was what Fafnyr was able to attain from the sounds of shoes on wooden floors.

 

“Hey there Dougal, how is he?” it was… Newt—Scamander—yes that was his name. He came over and gently petted his cheek. “Any signs from him—ah, no thank you but I appreciate the thought.” Newt politely declined the offered treat from the demi-guise, and set his priorities to the curled up animal on his cot.

 

“I said I’ll protect you.” Fafnyr leaned into his words. “And that’s what I’m going to do. I’ll do what I can to be by your sides.” The wizard sat down and wrapped his arms around the long neck and pressed his cheek into the sleek skin. “You’re safe and sound with me.” He murmured almost inconceivably. It was then that he felt the vibration radiating from the center of the dragon’s chest. Newt sat up, alarmed at the shuddering beast next to him.

 

Fafnyr’s eyes were glassy, and when a single tear shed Newt caught it without much of a thought. Instead of the salty water melting in his hand, the tear crystallized immediately and took most of palm. 

 

Did he just catch a dragon’s tear?

 

He put aside the tear and tightened his grip further as he sensed Fafnyr’s head resting over his shoulder.

 

After a brief period of time brought the trembling dragon to a stop, Fafnyr fell back into a sleep but this was more of a serene display that left a weary smile on Newt’s face. He eyed the crystal and speculated it thoroughly. It glimmered like a thousand diamonds with a million different colors he has never imagined. Who knew that a material existed, he knew that there were poachers who would give _anything_ for this.

 

He shook his head. He won’t be selling anything that came from Fafnyr. That was just wrong. He gently put it aside on his shelves of medicine and potions before finishing his work and dealing with a stubborn bowtruckle.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, someone shook Newt’s sleeping body with so much haste that he practically jolted awake. He peeled open his crusty eyes at Tina who was going on and on about something, something that he should be concerned too, but what was so urgent at this time of the morning? Before he could muster up a word, he was tugged by the arm out of his shack, up the stairs and into the apartment and then finally across the hallway she tugged at his arm and guided him back into their apartment and across the hall where Queenie stood outside with a pinched downwards expression.

 

“Newt,” Tina spoke with a shake. “There’s something terribly wrong with Fafnyr.” That piqued his interest, and he shot his focus on the door before him. She signaled her sister and she nodded, cracking the door wide and they all peered in. His feet grew cold, and shock was apparent on his face as he took in the state of the room.

 

The walls and ceilings were worn with deep holes, and on the floor, was a contorted Fafnyr. With Newt’s arrival, the dragon veered his head in a disturbing manner and his dilated eyes were blinded by excruciating affliction. 

 

At once, Newt’s knees crashed to the floor and he scooped Fafnyr’s head into his lap; his other hand smoothing his agitated scales. Fafnyr’s tail coiled tightly around Newt’s shoulders and squeezed. The wizard remained calmly as he should, but the tail was acting a lot like a boa constrictor; stealing his breath and his ability of losing control. He eyed Pickett popping from his breast pocket before scurrying over to the worried women. Queenie spotted him and scooped him up.

 

“Newt!” The sisters yelled out in vain. Tina went straight for her wand, an instinct whenever trouble strike. 

 

Upon noticing the wielded witch, Newt strained himself to turn around. “Don’t! You’ll frighten him.” The tail strengthened its hold, and Newt resisted a little longer. “Please—lower your wand.” He breathed through clenched teeth. Tina was about to object but her sister pulled her back, having a quiet conversation with her.

 

Newt had no idea what have become his beloved friend. One moment he was asleep, his body undisturbed, and then there he laid in absolute distress. “Fafnyr,” he gasped while carefully petting over the dragon’s head. “It’s alright—I’m here for you.”

 

The tail didn’t uncoil as he pleased it would, and what Fafnyr did next didn’t improve either. He clawed at the floor, his hind legs wobbling to stand up. His body trembled violently, while Newt bit down his lip and held him closer. However, his legs buckled due to stress and he slipped. He accidentally nicked Newt in the progress. 

 

There goes another scar for Newt’s collection from Fafnyr himself.

 

“Newt! He’s having a trauma-attack. Whatever triggered his memories, he’s stuck.” Queenie hollered over the wailings of the child. Thankfully, she and Tina put up silencing charms around the apartment in case the neighbors would come snooping around. 

 

Truth to be told, she was somewhat right and she wasn’t either. Fafnyr was struggling with a past issue that he submerged deep inside. Yet there was an objective that he desiderated to overcome, and it was wrecking his mental state of mind to pieces; not to mention his body suffering immensely.

 

Despite the struggle that Newt was in, he directed Fafnyr’s head to face him. He stared determinedly straight into those silver orbs; which he usually didn’t do with people. “Look at me—hey, it’s alright. Do you remember me?”

 

For his response, Fafnyr let out a shrill yelp, his silver eyes releasing burning tears and Newt could feel the intensity of those droplets staining his arms and legs. 

 

“Do you—” His vision grown hazy. He felt faint, but he still held Fafnyr close no matter how difficult it was to breathe. “—it’s me, Fafnyr, you don’t need to worry…” eventually, to his relief, the silver animal cried out and let go of Newt. The both of them fell to the floor, gasping for oxygen that didn’t seem like it was coming any faster than it should. The women crowded around the fallen ones with tears guttering their cheeks.

 

\--

 

The first to wake was Fafnyr. His sore but startled body leapt at the approaching figure, thus, he bared his teeth as to warn them away. Friend or foe, he just wanted to be alone. He crawled away to the window, accessing his tail to open it, he lounged his upper body on the windowpane.

 

The sisters agreed to not disturb the boy any longer and hustled to Newt, as he was beginning to stir. Tina knelt beside him and held him in his arms, softly calling out for him. Queenie turned and exited the room and returned with a glass full of water to find a slightly conscious Newt. He strained himself to sit up, though, his cheeks burned a bit when he noticed how close Tina was. 

 

Tina whispered quietly to her friend, all the while on pushing aside those budding feelings she had for him since their fates interwoven. “How are you?” Queenie came over and lowered the water to him. Newt clutched his shoulders and traced the tail marks and they were deep. 

 

“Just a bit knackered, but I’ll be fine.” He held his head and gratefully accepted the glass. He sipped it gradually. “Did I pass out?”

 

“Probably,” Tina replied. He hummed for his answer and avoided any further eye contact with the lades that surrounded him. His eyes caught a glint of silver at the windowpane, Fafnyr was on the ledge and looking extremely downcast. 

 

“Let him have his space,” Queenie advised. She nodded sadly before she exited the room. Newt couldn’t stop staring at the early morning’s light on the dragon’s scales, as they reflected rather dejectedly. 

 

Tina stood up and offered him a hand. “Shall we?” a small, forceful, smile tugged at her lips. His curtain of messy brown hair fell over his eyes and he muttered thanks. He returned the gesture and accepted her. It took equal amounts of strength to haul him to his feet, his legs wobbled and he accidentally leaned a little further onto Tina. She caught him, but their faces were too close for one’s personal space. 

 

“T—terribly sorry!” Newt stammered with his face red. He straightened up and scratched the back of his head. Although, he was sure of her tense staring he spotted a dot on the wall, but that didn’t help the fact that they were that close, a second too long. So, he averted his gaze to the floor, giving them as much space as he could. His heart fluttered a mile a minute, he had to escape the hallways before it could burst. And so, he did, but not without tripping over his own feet. Newt scrambled to his feet before Tina was at his side. He gave her a lopsided smile and vanished into the kitchen. 

 

The tension between the two was too cute for Queenie. She resisted the urge to let out her fit of giggles, which would earn a stern glare from her sister. Instead, she played an impish smile and prepared them a hot breakfast of waffles and pancakes with thick syrup. 

 

All the way back into the damaged room, Fafnyr laid his head over his crossed arms and leered at a group of children with their mother. The children across the street giggled and spoke loudly to one another, all the while skipping their shod slippers onto the cobblestone streets. They were playing tag, as their mother hollered out to them to be careful. The faraway noises reverberated in Fafnyr’s ears, irking his chest with continuous envy. His tail was becoming active again. It thumped the floor with a loud thud, causing dust clouds to collect in heaps. 

 

He clenched the windowpane and tossed his head back, shaking it side to side. 

 

Why oh-why was his life stolen from him in the hands of _those _people? It just wasn’t fair where he had to take upon this image of their creation, while other children had the freedom to be elated; to be themselves without being scrutinized by doctors with their fancy eyeglasses. It made no sense...__

Fafnyr spilled forth his burning tears and whacked his head back onto the ledge. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Child abuse is never okay.

Bubbles.

 

That was what the silver haired boy with abhorrent features comprehended. His body was floating-but not in a sense where he could move so freely as he wished. There were murmuring outside of whatever contained him-hushed and rushed-urgent voices as if arguing. His eyelids wouldn’t open on his command, so he relied on his hearing abilities. 

 

“And you _think_ that he would accept this sort of failure?” a voice was musky with a hint of a guile tone.

 

“What else can we say? The operation in his transplant didn’t go according to plan. His DNA and the samples we got from the lab didn’t exactly fused well as much as we hoped.” Another one, but they sounded more indolent than serious. 

 

“Don’t create such an excuse. The boss only accepted subjects that are actually a success, not some sort of hybrid child!”

 

“Oh, yes because he wants everything to be perfect.”

 

“He _does_. That’s the point. You don’t think that we captured all of those children for nothing and ended up with some twisted result just because the surgery didn’t go well?” the first speaker argued. He slammed his hands onto a surface, rattling the objects in his anger.

 

“But sir, think about it. After all of the failed tests in the past, we were able to have a decent outcome. I-mean-look at him. He’s still _alive_. Not many children have come this far.”

 

That got the impetuous speaker to be silent for a moment. Then there was this sudden rustling noise that Fafnyr strained to hear. The man sighed in frustration. “Well, all be damned.”

 

“What does it say?”

 

“Apparently, the boss is willing to go through with the plan.” He chucked what sounded like paper in a random direction.

 

“Alrighty then, shall we move on to the next procedure?” The second speaker grinned maliciously. 

 

\----

 

He must have drifted off at some point-a daydream maybe. He didn’t remember. He knew that he was witnessing one of his unwanted memories again. Ever since he has been hanging out with Newt Scamander; his nightmares were kept at bay. It was like he acted as though he was some sort of dream-catcher, whatever bode came trailing along-it would disappear… Fafnyr shook his head. He shouldn’t rely too much on the wizard. 

 

“…nyr…”

 

Fafnyr trailed his tail along the ghost of his bruises from the past. They covered a majority of his body-ranging from big to bigger-dark pools of damaged skin. He contorted his face at that spell that he was hit a thousand times either from his mistakes or from the sheer of entertainment from his handler. _Crucio._

 

“…fnyr..?” 

 

The beast’s body flinched at the flaming touches of the whip, not to mention of the heavy kicks to his stomach and iron-fist punches. The screaming of his own voice grown hoarse; haunting his ears, just as someone from the other side calling out his name. 

 

“Fafnyr.” Newt nearly had his finger bitten off as he calmly prodded the dragon’s head. “I-I’m sorry!” he retreated his hands at his sides and bowed his head. 

 

Fafnyr’s racing heart slowed at those bright green eyes and he hissed. “Don’t scare me like that!” of course, human language didn’t slip off his tongue. 

 

Newt gestured to the window. “May I?”

 

The silver and blue animal glanced back at him before he stared out of the window, scooching enough for the man to sidle up to him. Newt propped his arms up and leaned himself against the pane, sharing the late morning view with him. The sky was covered in a blanket of ashy clouds, and the people below were bustling around in the streets. 

 

“You know,” he turned his head at the fascinated beast. “You gave us quite a scare.” This time, Fafnyr bowed his head and let out a feeble moan. Newt arched his brows downwards. 

 

_“I’m sorry…”_

 

Newt did a once-over on him and saw of how the scales glistened somberly, those silver orbs stared directly at him, but his tail acted strange. He regarded when it brushed the floor and curled around his ankles. However, contrary to the first attack, it didn’t act as malevolent as it did but the embrace was a lot more welcoming. Newt’s lips curved upwards and with hesitation, he reached out and petted his neck. 

 

“One day, when you’re prepared, I’ll be here lending an ear for all of your secrets. If you’re hurting, tell me.”

 

This alliance that Fafnyr shared with him was different than when Queenie or Tina held. They may have been witches with sticks that served them magic-and they may have offered the same compassion for him, but what he had with Newt-he couldn’t grasp on the concept-but it certainly felt special. 

 

“He isn’t wrong, you know.” All eyes redirected to a voice, a clicking to Newt, to a green creature that poked its head from the lapel of Newt’s coat. He popped out and walked the length of the man’s arm and stood at Fafnyr’s eye-level. “This man has proved to be trusting. He cares for us much as he does the same for you.”

 

The tail’s grip tightened, a little sneer tickled his lips. _“You’re Pickett, I presume? I thought that you hated me? There was defiantly a negativity that hung around me whenever Newt was around.”_ The said man gawked at the scene; a bowtruckle and a dragon having a conversation in a mix sound of clicking and grunting. How fascinating! 

 

“I may have my grudges against you. But I have learned that you are a lot like us, whether you’re human or not. We share a similar. One where we struggled in order to survive. Nobody came to your rescue, until he did.” He referred this hero to Newt, as both creatures bore their eyes at him, he shuffled his feet uncomfortably in the spot-light. 

 

“Ah-yes?” He asked unsure.

 

Pickett returned his attention back on the dragon. “Come with us.” He stretched his arm out, and his mouth quirked at the corners of his tiny face? This was something of which Newt hasn’t seen a week. As if dragons could roll their eyes, Fafnyr smirked and leaned in gently at the bowtruckle’s touch.


	12. Chapter 12

As befuddled as Newt was, Pickett returned to his lapel just as Fafnyr gave one final look at him before he left the ledge. He released the man's ankles to latch onto his wrists instead. Pulling him out of the room and into the kitchen, Fafnyr was following Pickett's directions to the case. The wizard went along in curiosity, where he spotted the sisters donned on their coats; ready for work. 

 

"Hey, how did-" Tina stopped short at the sight before her. She was puzzled at Fafnyr tugging onto Newt like that. Her sister leaned against the counter of the kitchen, and beamed with excitement.

 

They all watched as the hybrid child halted before the case, finally let go of Newt and sat with trepidation. He took in slow but steady breaths, attempting to push away the nagging voice that kept warning about the dangers beyond.

 

Without questioning, Newt knelt down and clicked it opened; revealing a ladder that led to the unknown. He turned back to the creature. "I promise that there isn't anything harmful in here." Newt confirmed, he was aware of Tina scoffing in the background and frowned at her. He resisted to say, 'Do you mind?' But decided against it.

 

Fafnyr scanned the three people that crowded around him until his eyes rested onto Pickett, who nodded his head.

 

_'Alright, if they claim that there is nothing to be afraid, then I'm going in!'_

 

He slithered right in, ducking his head as he did and crawled down the ladder. He wasn't expecting it to be steep, so he slipped to the bottom with an uncomfortable thud.

 

Tina and Queenie quickly towered over Newt's shoulders, finding a very miffed Fafnyr at the floor. Alarmed, Newt scrambled down the ladder and leaned over him. "A-are you alright? Sorry they can be a bit steep."

 

_'Just dandy. Next time, at least warn me.'_

 

Newt held in sheepish grin, his eyes obsolete by his messy brown hair. He tiptoed over Fafnyr to his little workshop. At once, he prepared his creatures a light lunch. This was Fafnyr's official first time in the suitcase, save for the time when he was unconscious. He would finally be introduced to Newt's world and to his large family, containing mostly of rescued creatures. That thought tickled every fiber in Newt's being in a very pleasant way. Newt would appreciate the help on the rounds. That is, if Fafnyr would be up for the task. He got along just fine with Pickett, but that took extra baby steps to get where they were now.

 

"Here," he handed a confused dragon a bucket full of raw meat. Well, seeing how his tail acted a lot like a hand, he hooked it. Fafnyr, knowing that he hadn't eaten for hours, dunked his head in and downed the contents. "Let me-ah!" Startled, Newt gently tugged onto the beast. "Wait-wait-wait-wait, Fafnyr, that's not for you."

 

_'Wait, what?'_

 

The creature yanked his head out immediately, as Newt took back the bucket. He washed it out and refilled it. There was a random bone wedged between his jagged teeth, but Newt decided not to tell. Newt turned back around and returned the newly pail of meat to Fafnyr; all the while informing him that he would just have to wait because there was a surprise in store for him.

 

"Alright, if you'll just follow me." Newt hauled a bucket of his own and guided his friend to the other side of the shed. With one hand, he juggled the doorknob and opened the door wide. He stepped aside to allow Fafnyr to take in the sight before him.

 

Through those silver orbs of his, Fafnyr stood dumbstruck at all the tapestries that hung around the extended rooms. His mind exploded by the sheer sight of so many different creatures; he felt as though he was stuck out like a sore thumb. Each of them differed from the hot safari to a barren dessert to a lush, green forest. But it wasn't the habitats that drew his greatest interest, it was the creatures that roamed about in their homes. He could hear their distant murmuring-chatting amongst themselves about the new arrival-Fafnyr didn't know whether he should be concerned about that or not.

 

Fafnyr's eyes were met by a large animal with a huge horn across the floor. She smiled at him, welcoming him into her home. Where he stood, his nostrils filled with a foul stench and realized that there were large beetle-like insects rolling large balls of dung. He glanced upwards at a net full of water-filled bubbles with sea creature swimming about. His eyes were drawn to a tapestry that held a lucent moon.

 

That voice returned and fed him nasty thoughts of negativity regarding everything up to this point. ‘You shouldn’t have trusted this man. These creatures will never be your family. This case-it’s another prison. Newt Scamander is a liar. Liar-liar-liar!’ it sang monstrously that left him trembling. 

 

In his point of view, Newt could tell that something was amiss. Over his shoulder, Fafnyr showed signs of self-doubt and he hinted that he was very close on breaking apart. 

 

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on trapping you here if that's what you're concerned about. Besides, do they seem like they're in distress?" Newt smiled and walked the length to the first habitat; the desert. He cupped his hands around his mouth, letting out a call or two into the horizon. His voice echoed faraway into the distant lands.

 

Not long after that, the ground shook underneath Fafnyr's feet. Without much thought, he scuttled behind Newt. Two large blobs came galloping into view along with a smaller version of them in tow. They all came to a halt and wrapped their affectionate tentacles onto their caretaker's arms.

 

"Hello guys, I apologize for being late. I had a previous engagement to attend to and now I'm here." Newt gently caressed their faces and nuzzled his forehead against theirs. With a shake of his head, he ushered Fafnyr to step forward to feed them.

 

A prickle of nerves tainted his skin. He stepped forward with his tail extended up to their mouths of the giant beasts. However, none of them accepted this kind of gesture. Fafnyr hesitated. Was this not the way to feed the animals? He must have done it wrong, of course. 

 

"You'll have to do better than that. They won't feed themselves from the way you're holding their food." Newt explained. Taking a deep breath, the smaller creature clutched a random chunk and offered it to one of the parents. Since Fafnyr was used to judging books by their covers, he shut his eyes and waited for their ferocious bites. Instead, he found his claws slurped and drooled on with no meat in his grasp

 

"There's no need to fret, child, we mean no harm." One of the graphorns spluttered. It was a male voice, indicating that it was the father. Their baby bounded towards Fafnyr, circling around him in exhilaration. The dragon tucked his tail close from being trampled on.

 

"A playmate, a playmate!" It shouted in joy.

 

"Now, now, don't frighten the poor boy." Its mother chided. She nudged against her baby and sprayed her doting love all over it.

 

Astounded, Newt couldn't resist his tingling lips from spreading into a grin. This was absolutely adorable to have Fafnyr bonding with his animals. His chest fluttered with so much giddiness, he stifled his laughter from escaping. He needed to move on or else he was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen. So, he finished feeding the graphorns and veered Fafnyr towards the habitat that was bathed in moonlight.

 

"These are mooncalves, Fafnyr. I believe that you'll find them enjoyable, I hope." Newt nodded. He handed him a smaller pail full of pellets. He fell behind to observed his friend's reaction with curious eyes, his hands in his pockets.

 

Fafnyr took a shaky step forward, a bit unnerved by their docile demeanor. They peered at his eye-level, _staring longingly_ at him.

 

They didn't speak to him, which didn't help his cause. For one thing, Fafnyr hated being stared at like he was some sort of procession-it didn’t matter if these were creatures-their lingering eyes was enough for him to thrust the pellets. They were sent airborne, but the mooncalves weren’t fazed and happily plucked their food before they sidled up him. 

 

He managed to escape the impossible nudging affectionate of the long-necked creatures. He scrambled behind Newt to avoid any other strange beasts that laid about. Fafnyr might not have been able to trust Newt from the beginning, but he found this man the one to be devoted on. He sought confidence and consolation in him that he never thought he would have for Newt.

 

Even if the wizard couldn't understand him, he made his confession.

 

_"I'm sorry for my lack of control. I honestly don't mean any offense."_

 

Unexpectedly, a hand stroked his head and Fafnyr gawked up at a beaming Newt. There was a distinct twinkle in those green eyes of his. D-did he hear?

 

"Why don't you stay here and relax? I'll do the rest on my own." He petted him for a while before Newt ambled off to the next round with a spring in his steps.


	13. Dream a Better Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by an artist on DeviantArt. She drew this wonderful piece with Newt and Fafnyr sharing a blissful moment together. So enjoy this short chapter.
> 
> http://evystelle.deviantart.com/art/Newt-Scamander-and-Fafnyr-658099950

He peeled his eyes opened to a caramel sunrise, in the distance sat the skies as they blended in amber and ruby red hues. The heavens this morning poured an atmosphere of tranquility that hugged his shoulders so warm he couldn’t help but don a giddy smile. A gentle breeze tasseled his messy brown hair, but a feeble cry was caught in the midst.

 

Newt turned his head to a boy with starlight hair and alabaster skin. His silver irises subdued Newt’s bright green orbs as they acknowledged each other’s company. The boy sat at the edge of the building, his legs swung playfully. Newt knew that this was a form of a previous Fafnyr; an innocuous and unsullied child. He wished to appreciate him, so he gaped his lips ajar bnut no words escaped. His voice wasn’t even present. 

 

The younger Fafnyr simply shrugged and scrambled to his feet. As he stepped closer to the man whose bewildered face took in the boy’s transfiguration, young Fafnyr’s obsolete features slowly faded away and was replaced with a funky smile. A few embryonic lumps formed on his head, as well a long, sterling tail materialized on the boy. The tail stretched and curled around Newt’s ankles as a sign of longing. 

 

Hello current boy of the present.

 

Fafnyr grinned and a set of perfect jagged teeth lined his lips, but Newt wasn’t unfazed in the slightest. He opened his hands out as the child filled his palms and grew again. This time, as the sun poured in its golden touch, Newt merely blinked for the transfiguration was completed. 

 

That dragon that haunted his footsteps in the hallways, gripped his ankles for moral support, and playfully bucked his head for more attention, perched himself on his hind legs and leaned his head against Newt’s forehead. 

 

The final stage has set for the two. A halo of light succumbed their extant predicaments, it was like a lake with no ripples so paradisiacal-nothing could disturb their moment.

 

Just dream a better dream.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want a cuddle-puddle with Newt ;3;
> 
> Topsy Turvy - Family Force 5

A woman in her late twenties woke up in a choke. She traced her cheeks with her fingers to find them stained with fresh tears. Her face wallowed into her hands and shed a few more. That dream-ah-no! She shook her head to rid of that horrid voice of a child. It howled loudly, filling her ears-unable to pop the sound-she was drowning- her body flared helplessly in her nest of blankets.

 

A voice calmly called out to her. "Elaine, sweetheart, it's alright. _Mummy's_ here." That got her to stop trembling. She covered her mouth to reduce the oncoming sobs. That voice-it couldn't be-she was certain that her mother was long gone.

 

"Sean," she lowered her hand and glared in the dark, her voice wavered. "Haven't I told you to not use _hers_." Those bitter-sweet memories of her mother came crashing over her in a whirl-pool of emotional pain. She clenched the hems of her blankets.

 

Sean's lips pinched downwards "My apologies," he toned his voice down to his original. "She was the only one who was able to tame your midnight fights."

 

Elaine fell silent, earning a cold laugh from the man that sat on her bedside. He flipped out his wand and flicked the curtains aside, allowing sunlight to pool into the room.

 

"You were having one of your 'dreams' again, weren't you?" He asked and leaned in forward, his hand resting, in assurance, over her hand. She didn't move from him despite his rude reaction.

 

"Yes," she simply replied. Her tears have stopped spilling from her red, puffy eyes.

 

"And?"

 

"And..." Elaine heaved a sigh and knew that his patience could give in any moment. "H-he's going to take flight." His hand tightened. She hitched her breath at his abuse, as she wiggled underneath his palm.

 

His brows furrowed together. "Are you sure?"

 

At last, she squirmed her hand away from his iron-fist grip. Her hand was slightly bruised. "My visions have _never_ been wrong. Time and surrounding are blurry, you know that I'm very limited."

 

"Of course, I apologize." Edwin edged himself off her bed and pointed to her hand. "And for that." He shouldn't have acted like he did. His temper had simmered underneath his skin-he recognized that rage-it was very similar to his brother, Jason. But, Edwin refused to be the likes of him. 

 

She rubbed her bruised hand against her face. "It's fine. I'm used to it." Those words were like weights that hanged onto his heartstrings. He faked a smile and paced the room to return to the matter.

 

"It's interesting of _how_ he was able to come this far. His final transplants didn’t go accordingly, I wonder what kind of show he’ll give us.” Edwin smiled insincerely. "I'll let Jason know."

 

He slipped back through the door the way he came. The lights were still on, but that didn't have much effect on Elaine. She was alone in her own darkness.

 

\---

 

Back into the case, Newt stole several glances over his shoulders as he cared for his creatures. He shouldn't show any of them favoritism, yet Pickett, Dougal, and the niffler were on his top three. And maybe Fafnyr could _surely_ squeeze in if he was willing to come along with him on his travels.

 

Over where Fafnyr settled near the shed, an invisible hand brushed against his claw. Due to instinct, he shuffled immediately away from the source. The intruder revealed themselves with a set of black, doleful eyes.

 

"I'm sorry that I startled you," a slow smile sketched its face. "I am Dougal. That's what mummy calls me." It was an ape-like creature with long, silver fur.

 

This guy came out of nowhere!

 

 _"Mummy?"_ Fafnyr queried with wide eyes. _"Is that what he calls you?"_

 

Dougal glided over in intention for picking any bugs from his fur and sat down. "A few of us here were born in this case. He was the first that they saw, so they imprinted on him." Fafnyr hesitated at the soft touch of his large hands. His fingers combed elegantly through his greenish material. It felt...nice actually.

 

_"I see. What about the others?"_

 

"The rest of us are rescues," he nodded and founded almost to nothing of any sort of pest within Fafnyr's hair. "The Goldstein sisters really took care of you, huh?"

 

Fafnyr ducked his head away in embarrassment. _"Well, all they see me is as a boy with,"_ he referred to his body with his tail. _"These."_

 

"Is that surprising?"

 

_"What?"_

 

Dougal turned to him and patted his head. He smirked on Fafnyr's scowl. "Us creatures that live in this case can see your animagus form."

 

Fafnyr paused for a second on taking in what Dougal has told him. Sadness clouded his features, as he closed his eyelids-taking his mind down memory lane. One moment to the next. Time was unwinding-those underwater examination-hands trailing, leaving anything but affection-his cuts and bruises-his body twisting—Fafnyr’s breath hitched, and curled around Dougal with a whimper.

 

 _"I didn't_ want _to become one."_

 

Dougal smoothed his rustled scales just as the niffler came scurrying up to them. He quietly observed the beast, placing a protective webbed-hand over his pouch. The niffler could see the animagus boy resenting, and he tilted his head. "Why feeling glum, chum?"

 

The dragon quirked his eyes down to the little fellow. _"I-I'm sorry for handling you like that. You know--"_

 

He was cut short by the soft ball with a bill. "It's alright." He was given a strange look by Fafnyr. "I've been through worse. Next time, though, I enjoy a little tickle." The niffler winked and sidled up against his scales.

 

After a while of bonding, Newt Scamander came sauntering in and found the crowd in a cuddle-puddle. He smirked to himself. 'And they didn't invite me?' Then he did a double-take on himself and acknowledged that he was covered in not only sweat, but multiple kinds of fur. He needed a bath if he ever wanted to share the love.

 

Brushing himself down, he decided not to disturb any of them and tiptoed out of his case. Since the Goldstein sisters were at work, he hopped into the bathroom and drew himself a hot bath. Lining the shelves were fruit-scented soaps and coconut shampoo and conditioner. He stripped his clothes, letting Pickett crawled out and enjoyed the steam. Newt dipped in-having his body be relinquished by the igneous waters that surrounded him.

 

It has been a very long time since he last took a bath. He remembered how he was pursuing a rather small creature-sleek body and swift feet. It did take him several weeks but even once was he close. But Newt was unfortunate when his feel trampled over the poor bloke and he came tumbling down into pools of mud. A mud bath.

 

Several minutes went by, and now there was a fresh and squeaky clean Newt who rested his head on the brims of the tub. All of the soap manifested into bubbles, and all he did was sigh in content. Little did he know that outside his door, a few creatures bustled about in search of something.


	15. Chapter 15

The bowtruckle was the first to pick up the bustling noise outside the bathroom door. Stealing a glance over where Newt laid, he pondered whether he should alert his friend. Newt just lolled his head in a different position, as the steam relaxed him. He tried clicking and saw no result from the sleeping body. Pickett frowned at his other options as they all required longer limbs. So, with a huff, he left his tree and sought for an answer from under the door. A swarm of billywigs and doxys whizzed by him in hoots of laughter. Snuffling under the chair was the murtlap with-who-knows-what in his jaws. Fafnyr was playing a game of cat and mouse with the niffler, and the case gaping wide for all sorts of creatures to escape.

 

He thinned his lips at the chaos. Since his tiny voice wouldn't make much of a difference, he dove back under to find Newt out of the tub with a towel draped around his hips. "Pickett?" He questioned with alarm. Newt knelt down to pick up his little friend and creaked the bathroom door opened. Newt's eyes were met at the sight of his creatures making havoc in the living room. His mind reeled. Words couldn't describe of he felt there and now. Was he careless on leaving his suitcase unlocked--he didn't want Fafnyr to think negative of him--wait, is that the niffler in his tail? There were too much noise of clicking, buzzing, grumbling and what-have-you that brought his utmost attention to the crowd.

 

He didn't usually enjoy using his motherly tone on any of them, in fact, he hardly raised his tone at all. So, who was at fault on leaving his case unlatched? For Fafnyr's sake, Newt knew that if he locked it--he would've betrayed his words. His jaws clenched and he pointed to the case.

 

In his stern voice he shouted, "Alright, all of you, back in your beds right now! Don't make me repeat myself." Newt made eye contact to all of the ones that met his, they followed willingly, which struck out on him. He needn't to worry about his billywigs and doxies as they fluttered their way back in. Just then the door to the apartment clicked. His face blanched first, fearing that Mrs. Esposito have finally came up to investigate. However, he reddened in seconds as two figures poked their heads through. Newt thanked the heavens that he was covered, but not entirely obsolete to the two women who immediately fled.

 

All that was left was Fafnyr in the living room. He carefully dropped the niffler in and shut the lid with a slam, drawing Newt's attention back. With his tail, Fafnyr closed the latch.

 

**Fifteen minutes ago**

 

A strange-looking creature flew and landed at the ends of Fafnyr's nose. It tilted its tiny head, observing the beast with small black eyes. Another of its kind flew onto his back, and tugged at the bat-like wings. Fafnyr stirred and blinked his silver eyes down at the critter. Why were there so many of them attempting to pluck his nerves? They had small bodies with sharp grins, and ears that were their wings.

 

"Hello, friend." The one on his snout, snickered. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance!"

 

The one on his back managed to lift one of his wings in its tiny arms with much strength; he was trembling by the sheer weight. "Yes, yes, look at how large your wings are. Can you feel em?"

 

 _"Excuse me, mind letting go?"_ The larger beast huffed.

 

"Oh, of course, dearie--oops." The fellow not only obeyed his command, but accidentally nipped the membrane of the wing. "Did that hurt?"

 

'Did that hurt?' It said.

 

Fafnyr peered at his shoulder, ignoring the creature with a cheeky grin. There have been many points in his life where Fafnyr has forgotten about them. He couldn't measure their weights, as in, he couldn't sense them whenever he moved about. To be fair, they weren't a part of his body that he could normally be aware about. _"Not really,"_ he answered honestly.

 

Dougal hung close to Fafnyr. "Are they bothering you? Sorry, these are what you call, a 'doxy'

 

_'I don't care for them as long as they leave me--'_

 

"If your animagus is a dragon, are you able to breathe fire?" The one on his face prodded at his jaws.

 

The other doxy pointed at his wings again. "If that didn't hurt, how do you use these then?"

 

"Just for decoration?"

 

The two of them engulfed themselves into a laughing riot. But Fafnyr didn’t join in. Questions. There were so many. Even if there weren't, Fafnyr hated to be asked about himself--like he was in interrogation.

 

_How do you feel? Does your body hurt if I touch you? When you transform, are there anything I should be concerned about?_

 

 _"I-I don't know!"_ He blurted out. He hadn't realized that his breathing staggered. He rubbed his face with his claws and shook the buggers off.

 

The habitats fell silent on his outrage. Then it was the niffler who drew his attention. "It would seem that because of what you are--you're simply not happy."

 

"If you want to change, then don't sit there and mope. Will yourself in believing that you can. Become that person you want to be." One of the doxy began, but their tones were softer but pensive.

 

"Speak your mind and you might be heard. If all else fails, revert to drastic measures. What's life without a little violence?" The other cocked its head.

 

The last thing that Fafnyr needed was to use brute force. But lately, he hasn't been able to get his point across with the wizard. He supposed that these fellas were right. If he craved to return to his actual being, he should use whatever vehemence he had left in him--to draw power and confidence-- even if it would gain a slight mistrust to not only to Newt, but to the sisters as well.

 

A few other creatures joined the circle, and that only confused the poor dragon even more. _"Why are all of you helping me? Don't you fear me?"_

 

"Please," the niffler scoffed. "you're most fearful compared to a two-carat engagement ring. If you were a 25-carat emerald-cut diamond ring, then I wouldn't count myself lucky to be in your presence."

 

 _"Okay?"_ That was nothing but jibber-jabber to him, but he reluctantly nodded in appreciation. _"Thank you for your support."_

 

"We'll create a diversion long enough for you to make your stand. Once all eyes are on you, go big or go home." The murtlap nodded. He scouted anybody who was willing to go through with the plan and scaled the ladder to the latch.

 

**Present time**

 

Newt flew back into the bathroom--donned on his clothes and whipped back outside. He walked the lengths of the living room and knocked quietly, muttering that it was safe to return. As expected, Queenie hopped right in along with a tomato faced Tina in tow.

 

"Everything alright, honey?" she questioned. "We noticed the change in altitude when we first entered the apartment building."

 

"I don't have a clue, maybe we could ask him." Newt replied. He laid his green eyes in a disapproving stare that Fafnyr has ever seen on him.

 

Deep inside, Queenie had exciting news involving a specific no-maj, but it had to wait as the hybrid child began to perform a hostile dance. His tail whipped aggressively, slithering in a surly manner. Tina quickly summoned a silencing charm in the apartment, just as Fafnyr growled dangerously with rancorous eyes. He swept the floor almost elegantly towards the two witches and wizard.

 

He grunted loudly and snared his jagged teeth, hissing and snarling. He advanced the group with careful steps, but dared not to make contact.

 

"What do you think he wants?" Newt said unsure.

 

"Who knows, and it defiantly doesn't look that promising." Queenie replied.

 

Fafnyr gnashed his teeth and roared. It was Tina who thought back the beginning. When her sister and her drew their wands, almost instantly the child reciprocated out of fear. However, this time, it felt as though he was yearning for something else.

 

Just as the thought fleeted over Tina's mind, her sister followed in pursuit. "Newt! Get out your wand!" She exclaimed. Her sister did the same, as Newt slipped out his own. That piqued the dragon’s interest—he neared the trio; his tail inching for Newt’s ankles. 

 

"On the count of three," they pointed their rods at the beast and cited a spell. "Now!" Tina shouted. They whisked their wands toward Fafnyr who embraced the spell.

 

A whirlpool of wind came spiraling about around Fafnyr. However, only to Newt's eyes, Fafnyr was reverting back into human. His body shrunk greatly, his tail shortened its length just as the horns on his head melded down into silver locks. His scales blended until he was left with alabaster skin. The teeth, though, left him an unorthodox appearance. Lying on the floor was an exhausted boy. Newt blinked and carefully knelt to the floor, his hand reaching out to the whimpering child. To his surprise, Fafnyr grasped onto his finger and rasped out.

"...Ne...Newww...t." the remaining strength in Fafnyr finally gave in. He loosened his grip and fell unconscious.


	16. Chapter 16

A man with albino skin and ashy-black hair, stood just outside of the living room of his flat. Over by the window, a taller man with chalky skin and slicked-brown hair had his eyes glued to a pair of magical binoculars. The lenses were zooming in and out-focusing for a mere second before shifting again.

 

"Status report?" The guy with the binoculars had already acknowledged his younger brother's presence. He didn't lower the tool, and waited for a reply.

 

Sean counted to ten before he strode over. "Subject 394 will be taking flight."

 

"Already?" His eyebrow rose. He spun a dial and the binoculars zoomed in on whatever he was leering at. "Is there a specific time that we can be certain about?"

 

"Elaine wasn't able to pinpoint the exact time and date."

 

"Of course,"

 

Sean's blood boiled. He hated the fact that Jason had less faith in Elaine's ability to foresee the future. He may be his brother, but he should at least show some respect. After all, Elaine has done enough with the group from the start. Even if she didn't have the proper advantage.

 

"So," he needed to change the subject. "When do we set out? I'm getting quite jaded, while you ogle at children."  
Jason, at last, lowered his tool and smirked. "Why don't you find entertainment on Elaine? I bet she's dying for some action, too" Sean balled his fists. He stomped up to Jason only to be pinned by his cool stare. "Now, now, there's no need for violence." After getting a kick of laughter from his reaction, he returned to the window. "Fine, I do have a mission for you. When subject 394 has evolved, I need you to make some flyers."

 

During that time, Newt tucked the child carefully into one of the twin beds. He began to pace around with his head shrouded in mystery. He was relieved to actually be able to take in what the sisters saw, yet the events that struck their suspicion since the beginning, weighed heavily over his shoulders. Just like what Queenie suggested, they were certain that the boy was, indeed, part of the disappearance of children around the world. Who would do such a thing-- stealing a boy's once happy life and ruined it for experimentation was beyond their comprehension.

 

Newt took note of the ghastly appearance that the boy had.

 

_Experiments._

 

His face contorted at that thought that left him queasy. Not only was it child abuse, but the idea of mutating children with limbs from dangerous creature left him speechless. How or...why, no one knew the truth. Grindelwald _certainly_ had some tricks up his sleeves

 

\---

 

Tina gasped, "He's gaining consciousness..." she was only in her bedroom to fetch an item when the small heaps of blankets sounded. She slipped out through the doors and found the gang huddled up in the living room. Jacob, the no-maj, has been expressing his indulgence on Newt's creatures, where Newt beaming up to his ears. When Tina came shuffling in, she announced of Fafnyr's awakening. In an instant, Newt was on his feet and hustled in with the Goldstein sisters and Jacob in tow.  
Newt eased right up to Fafnyr's fluttering eyelashes. Their eyes met. Those silver orbs bored holes right through him, sending a chill down his spine. "Hello there, Fafnyr," he spoke softly. He kneeled beside him, while the rest of the group crowded around the bed. A look of recognition dawned onto the child's features just as he removed his hands from the covers. As he studied his fingers after wiggling them to make sure he wasn't dreaming, he let out this adorable giggle. However, he wasn't too discerned to have his tail attached to his body. In fact, his extra limb danced in delight.

 

"Settle down there," Jacob laughed, "We don't want the landlady snooping around, now do we?"

 

At once, his body calmed. The scent of sugar and cinnamon tickled Fafnyr's nose. He parted his lips, his words slurred, "—Jay... Jay... cub?"  
Queenie quirked her lips, Tina held her mouth, Newt-he, his jaw was slacked. But Jacob merely smiled and ruffled the child's hair.

 

"Yep, that's me." He slipped Newt a glance and dropped his smile. "What's wrong?"

 

"I-erm, well," Newt cleared his throat. "Jacob, what do you see here?"

 

"A boy?" He answered unsure. He darted his eyes around the room. He wasn't sure of what the deal was, and the eyes--oh the **eyes **, they were all staring in anticipation.****

****

****"And?" Tina urged** **

****

****"What do you mean, and? All I see is a kid with unusual hair and eyes." He confirmed. The air around them seemed to loosen its grip, at least. Newt flickered to and fro from Fafnyr to the gang. "Alright, guys, what's going on?" the tension left his skin rigid at the mere sight of his friends staring straight through him. It was as though they were keeping a secret that left him in the dark.** **

****

****"I'm terribly sorry for putting you up like this." Newt admitted. "This dilemma has put us all into a muddle."** **

****

****"My sister and I have always known Fafnyr with a few special characteristics." Queenie informed. She smoothed the wrinkles of his shirt before playfully tapping him on the chin.** **

****

****"Such as?"** **

****

****"Fafnyr has a pair of horns, a tail, and sharp teeth." Tina nodded. She stood near Newt, as the wizard waited for his reaction.  
Jacob did a once-over at the child on the bed. From his pale hands that rested calmly in his lap to tip of his head. There were no horns to be spotted. He searched for those sharp teeth, but Fafnyr's lips were small and thin just like any other kid. There was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary that was relevant. "I don't see what you see."** **

****

****"That's because you're a no-maj, Jacob. That means you're limited on capturing the perception that Fafnyr shows."** **

****

****"Okay," he murmured, a bit taken aback. Not long ago, he was introduced to the world of magic through Queenie and her sister, and then Newt and his case. They have explained him the pros and cons of the wizarding world compared to no-majs--muggles-- Newt called them. Now that he has stepped into a whole new world, he felt as though he was pressed up against a barrier of yet another realm. "And you?" he gestured to Newt. "How does Fafnyr appear to you?"** **

****

****Newt curled his lips before replying. "I..." he let his hand brush aside the silver locks to have a glance at Fafnyr's brilliant color. "--I saw a dragon with fierce eyes that pinpointed me to the spot. You may have your typical dragon with horns and spikes, but Fafnyr's were baby blue and sleek. He had green fur that cuffed his ankles. Oh, and his tail--it had beautiful, smooth fur at the end."** **

****

****"Really--a dragon, like, from the fairy-tale books?" Jacob grinned.** **

****

****Queenie giggled. "Oh, honey, there is so much that we need to show you about the wizarding world!"** **

****

****"But," Newt drew Jacob's attention back to him. His gaze grew somber. "This is his actual form. Tail, horns, teeth--all of it. Fafnyr is a animagus, which means he can transform into a dragon at will."** **

****

****"Will I ever, you know, see him like that?"** **

****

****"Who knows?" Tina replied. "Back to the matter," she faced Fafnyr, who sat there, watching in amusement. "Fafnyr, how are you?"** **

****

****He didn't exactly respond to her question. He pointed at her, the wheels in his head began to turn. "Tea... na..." her eyes lit up.** **

****

****"Y-yes, that's right!" She exclaimed. This marked the very first time that Fafnyr has ever utter her name. Just the sound of his voice tickled her bones. He turned to her sister, who gave him an irresistible grin in return.** **

****

****"Quweenie?" Q's were letters that Fafnyr couldn't properly pronounce, but the said witch didn't seem to mind as much. Having Fafnyr to even speak was unbelievable. Then it was Newt's turn.** **

****The silver haired boy slid him a glance out of the corner of his eyes; yearning but cautious. He faced the man, as his tail danced lightly over Newt's jawline. He reached out when Newt caught on his attentions. Newt met those lingering fingers. They delicately traced over his bridge, rested softly on his cheeks. Fafnyr tilted his head slightly to the side, "Newt." A twinkle passed over the said wizard's eyes, the touch of the child's human hands was--spectacular. "Sca--nder.." his voice quavered. Newt noticed how quickly of Fafnyr's confidence was decreasing, so he gave him a lopsided smile.** **

****

****"Hey, it's alright. No need to try so hard. We can work on that later." He chuckled.** **

****

****The silence of the room shattered when Fafnyr's stomach growled, earning a blush over the pale boy's face. He coiled his hand, when the adults chuckled warmly around him. "Well then, shall we have head to the kitchen?" Tina smiled. She slid open the bedroom doors and waited for the rest to follow in pursuit. All eyes flew to Fafnyr, as he shimmied out of bed and hopped to the floor. To their surprise, he crawled on all fours.** **

****

****"Does he usually do that?" Jacob remarked as they all slowly made it to the kitchen.** **

****

****"Erm," Newt started. Now that he thought about it, he has only known Fafnyr to walk on all fours rather than using his hind legs. "We'll work on that later, too."** **

****

****Queenie dished out one of her scrumptious meals to everyone. But when she offered some to Fafnyr, to her dismay, he gagged and immediately spat. An apologetic look sketched his visage.** **

****

****"You don't think...?" Tina cautioned. Her sister pinches her lips downwards and flipped out her wand. The fridge cracked ajar and a slither of raw meat settled onto Fafnyr's plate.** **

****

****"I believe so," she said sadly. Newt watched the boy ripped apart his meal just like when he was in his animagus form, except this time, his stomach flipped at the sight.** **


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Before you can see the light, you have to deal with the darkness" - Quote from fortune cookie, online.

Fafnyr's crumbled body stirred in the aftermath of his transformation. His back ached madly with little help of his staggering breaths. The very feeling of them stacked onto his back was like having limbs numb and heavy. With his wings slathered against his skin, he plundered into a world of anguish. He has never felt less human of all his life that involved parts of a beast. It tore him apart knowing that he would never be normal again.

 

"You mustn't push yourself." Newt advised strongly. He pulled Fafnyr into his arms and smoothed his hair. Fafnyr clutched close to Newt with a hiccup. The ginger male brushed aside his silver locks, fearing just slightly of what the child had to say.

 

"Am I a demon?" Fafnyr whispered feebly. " _A monster_?" Those last words were barely audible, yet Newt caught them loud and clear. He shook his head and caught Fafnyr's lingering hand.

 

"Of course, not," he argued. "You're nothing like one."

 

"... I-I have horns, a-a tail, and wings. I must be the devil; an omen for destruction!" A tear shed from his bleary eyes. He dropped his head, pictures of scorching fire and burning flesh clouded his vision. Queenie and Tina sunk to Newt's sides. One of them, muttered tergeo, pointing the tip of their wand at the two. The blood scoured off their clothes and swabbed their hair clean.

 

Newt tucked Fafnyr's head closer whilst shushing his woe. "No, don't say another word. You have wings? So what? You have a tail and horns? Brilliant. The very definition of beauty doesn't rely on appearances but what's inside the heart that counts. I say that you are perfect because you simply are. Do you want to know a secret?" He paused. Fafnyr lifted his gaze up to Newt's eye-level and nodded. "I love you." He reeled back with a genuine smile curving his lips.

 

"We all do, sweetie." Queenie beamed. She sniffled while she thumbed Fafnyr's cheek.

 

"After all, we are family." Tina commented.

 

Fafnyr's mind jumbled at the moment of truth. A shaky smile squirmed on his lips. It dawned on him that even if the end of his world was cruel and unforgiving, his eyes peeled open at this beginning and how his perspective has changed over time. With the help of these witches and wizard, note the magical creatures, they have cracked open his door leading him into wide, welcoming arms. He mouthed the words 'thank you', as for his tears came cascading down.

 

The corner of Newt's lips lifted and pulled him into another tight hug. "There, there. It's alright. Let it all out." Newt nodded to Tina and Queenie, when they whisked away to give them space and cleansed the sully walls.

 

Newt carried Fafnyr back into his case and settled him onto his cot. He busied himself on conducting a soothing cream for Fafnyr's back. "Feeling better?" He asked softly over his shoulder. Fafnyr nodded slowly whilst wiping his face. With a wince, he tested his wings-folding inwards and outwards.  
Newt dawdled back with some salve. He daubed his hands before he motioned Fafnyr to turn around. The boy obey just as he smeared it onto the irritated skin. The instant contact of the cream lulled Fafnyr into a sleepy faze. He rubbed his blearily eyes, he just needed to... not surrender. Yet, his slumber pressed on.

 

"You can rest." Newt whispered. Fafnyr nodded and burrowed deep into the cot. His eyelids shut fast, leaving Newt alone to his thoughts.

 

\----

 

A few hours after painting the city's walls with blasted flyers, the albino man apparated safely back to his flat to have it all to himself. He checked all rooms before arriving to a sticky note and a binder. "Great, looks like Jason has more homework for me. Lucky me." He grumbled and scanned the paper before flipping the binder open.  
'Here is a list of names prior to our next assignment. As always, don't get caught.' Sean read. He rolled his eyes at his brother's behalf for worrying on his well-being. Inside the binder were taped photographs of young adolescents playing about in the park or in their homes. Unknowingly to them was a stalker and a peeper with powerful pair of binoculars leering at them. Each of their profiles read where they're most likely to be seen and do on certain days of the week. To Sean's disgust, there were a few irrelevant descriptions about them that were jotted down; such as, what they enjoy eating, candied apples, popcorn, gummy bears and so on.

 

Nonetheless, Sean packed up the binder, grabbed a few snacks from the fridge and apparated to his first victim.

 

\--

 

Back inside, Fafnyr woke to an empty shed. He threw aside the blankets and hung his legs at the side of the cot. In the golden glare that bled through the crack in the doorway, his wings cast their long shadows to the floor. In a fragment of a second, a foreboding figure sat alongside him with its pitch-black mass adjoining hands. If only it had eyes. Cool, red pools of endless dementia that could grip Fafnyr by the ankles-luring him closer to the edge.  
"Hey," Newt uttered gently. Fafnyr turned to a ginger male slanted on the doorframe. His hands were in his pockets as for his clothes were coated with dirt and fur. Newt ambled over with a tilt in his head. "How have you been doing?"

 

Fafnyr mumbled, 'fine' and fixated his eyes to the floor that was once was occupied by a fiend before taking extreme interest in his wings. He tested his translucent, leathery skin with a pinch, which earned him a snip of pain. What he didn't expect to realize was that his body has already adapted to the essence of these unnaturally beautiful wings. The very thought of his rebirth left an imprint in his head, a truly horrific yet spectacular concept.

 

The cot creaked slightly, as a hand sought for his small pale one. "You sure?"

 

The child mustered to look at his friend without showing any traces of stress. "Yes," he needed to change the subject. The weight of this trepidation didn't equal out the same with his wings. His wings, though, would need work for his muscles were still lithe and weak. "What am I to you?"

 

In a heartbeat, he answered. "A friend."

 

Yet, Fafnyr shook his head slightly. He already knew of what Newt's opinion was for him. He wanted to confirm something. "I know that, but am I now part of your collection?"

 

"That depends." Newt dipped his head before rotating back. "That would mean that you'll be traveling with me. But of course I don't see you as a subject. You're more than that."

 

"I see," Fafnyr darted his eyes.

 

"Hey," Newt beamed. "I don't mind you coming along with me."

 

"I-I don't mind, um, coming along with you either ."  
Newt flashed him a smile. He stretched his hand out and Fafnyr met it. The touch of Newt's fingers tasseling his hair always seemed to always soothe his nerves. It was until they heard a couple knocks upstairs that drew their bonding moment to a halt. They scaled the ladder to a couple of distressed Goldstein sisters.

 

"We have a problem." Tina confronted. Newt and Fafnyr gathered around the kitchen table when Tina nodded to her sister. She slipped a flyer out for all to see, and Fafnyr froze. It was a wanted poster for a missing person. Not just anybody but a child with descriptions matching him so well that he held his chest to calm his raging heart.

 

"How long has this been released?" Newt examined the flyer carefully, and pulled Fafnyr into his arms.

 

"They weren't here when we were at work yesterday morning."

 

"That means..."

 

"It happened only last night." Queenie nodded. She regarded Fafnyr's trembling body and slid the paper from view. That didn't stop the fear overshadowing Fafnyr. He has gone so far, and yet those people already knew his trace. "Newt, New York City isn't safe anymore."

 

"Who can say that it was safe at all?" Tina commented. "Whoever is after Fafnyr might already had their eyes on him for who knows how long."

 

"I'll check up on my creatures before heading out." Newt turned to Fafnyr who has been biting his lip. His sharp teeth impaled the skin just slightly, leaving a dribble of blood. He thumbed his cheek, "looks like we'll be going on a trip sooner than we expected, no?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Procrastinating is the best thing ever... This story drags, sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a working progress, so comment if you want and let me know if I'm doing an okay job. I do not own FBAWTFT, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I only own my oc and this story.


End file.
